FTCIS
by The Johno 23
Summary: A world where technology and magic work together, Fairy Tail Crime Investigative Service is in charge of taking care of all the Dark Guilds and anyone else who causes misdeeds. And along that time, two workers develop feelings for each other. But will things work out or will their work separate them when times get rough? (I got the photo from Google, just to point out.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and just in case, I also don't own NCIS. All rights and everything belong to the creators of the shows. Well I decided to do a long story if possible by the end of the summer. And what I like about this is that I'm mixing it up with one of my favorite shows: NCIS. I'm only gonna change a few things from it such as the rules like take out the: Never date a co-worker cause hey, there will be romance lol. Anyways, so without further ado, I give you: FTCIS. **

_**The Beginning**_

In a world where technology and Magic work side by side, everyone is enjoying another beautiful day. This goes especially for the town called Magnolia. Businesses are going well, the carnival is open and many people are waiting to ride the biggest rollercoaster in the world called: "THE BEAST," others are enjoying a magic show performed by actual wizards, and many others are enjoying the beach. Yes it is a nice and peaceful day here…. Or is it?!

NATSU! GRAY! GET YOUR FREAKIN ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN TORTURE YOU FOR DESTROYING MY PRECIOUS CAKE! Everyone in the town knew what this meant. The leader of one of the best crime solving teams and one of his teammates is being chased down by another member of his team because they did the one thing no one should ever do…..MESS WITH HER CAKE. Although it was an accident, they were having their daily brawl when they accidently shoved the cake down to the ground right in front of her and now….THEIR RUNNING FOR THEIR LIVES. Of course this is also normal…funny huh.

BUT ERZA! IT WAS GRAY'S FAULT. HE CALLED ME PYRO AND SAID I COULDN'T GET A LADY BECAUSE OF MY PINK HAIR. WAIT, DID I JUST SAY PINK HAIR, I MEANT SALMON, GRAY I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT TO THE MOON IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE said the salmon haired federal agent named Natsu Dragneel. A 24 year old agent who is also a rare kind of wizard called a Fire Dragon Slayer. He can eat, breathe, and make things with fire. He's the kind of agent that beats up the criminal first and asks questions later. And what's even crazier is his appetite; this guy can eat 10 whole servings of food and still want more. The problem is that anywhere he eats, the restaurants suffer. He is the leader of his own team that is comprised of him, Gray, Erza, and Happy (His best friend and Exceed partner.) He also has a set of rules that he and his teammates go through not just at work but also everyday life. And he and Gray just broke one of the biggest rules yet. RULE 14: NEVER, EVER, EVER MESS WITH ERZA'S CAKE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT NATSU. YOU TOOK AND TRASHED MY FAVORITE SNOW CONE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE DANG TRUTH AND OF COURSE YOUR HAIR IS PINK BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT. This here is Gray Fullbuster. He is also 24 and also a federal agent. He is an Ice-Make Wizard and can make and use just about anything out of ice. A funny fact here is that even though he and Natsu work together at their job, they have been rival and frienimies since childhood. And one warning to know, he likes to strip a lot and doesn't even realize it himself. Gray also handles computer work because of his technical brain that works greatly with any technology there is and also handles Lab work with the head worker there.

COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE MEN! This woman chasing the men is Erza Scarlet. She is 25 years old and she is also a federal agent and works well with undercover missions. She is a requip mage and can use many weaponry and armors. She, even though works with Natsu since he's the leader of the team, makes sure that he and gray don't fight or anything or she would have to beat them up like it's regular for them.

As Natsu and Gray were running down the streets trying to get away from Erza, they got a call from their boss from where they work at. "Hey Gramps, what cha need?" Natsu answered. "First of all…DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS. THAT NAME MAKES ME FEEL OLD AND I'M YOUR BOSS SO I DESERVE MORE RESPECT." The boss called Makarov said. "But you are old gramps." Makarov let out a big sigh knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle.

"Anyways, I need you and your team to report to my office. We have a new recruit for your team." "Aw come on gramps, we're good. We don't need another agent on our-." "This one is a real cutie, is a celestial mage, and knows how to make a good meal." "We'll be there in ten minutes, FIRE PIZZA HERE I COME!" Natsu puts his phone and asked Erza to stop because they've been ordered to return for a new recruit. Erza agreed but right after she gave a big punch to him and Gray and boyyyyyy did it hurt like heck.

These three then returned to their work place: Fairy Tail Criminal Investigative Services or FTCIS for short. This place has the best mages working as federal agents to stop Dark Guilds, doing undercover work, help others in their time of need, and more. But the one team that always gets the job done is Team Natsu. They've handled more cases than any other team because Natsu likes to beat the bad guys up and such. Of course he and his teammates also do it for the greater of the good….and to beat up bad guys. As Natsu and his team enter the building, everyone in the guild laughed and such at Natsu and Gray because they messed with Erza's cake again. This has happened at least 50 times in the past and so many beatings that took place.

"Alright, alright we got it. Can y'all just shut up now; my head is throbbing from what Erza did." "Gihi, you should've known better than to fight next to her cake Salamander," said his co-worker Gajeel. He is also a dragon slayer like Natsu, only he's an Iron Dragon Slayer and can do anything with iron especially eat it. He's on a team called Team Shadow along with his girlfriend Levy, who's a solid script mage and loves to read, Jet, who has speed magic, and Droy, who can do plant magic, and Jet and Droy have a crush on Levy, but got rejected when she was claimed by Gajeel.

"You wanna go metal-head cause I'm ready for you." "Bring it on Salamander cause now I can finally pummel you to the ground." As they were about to brawl, Erza step in, "Natsu, did you forget why we came here?" "Oh that's right, we'll finish this later metal-head!" After that, Natsu and his team went to the top floor of the building to meet with the boss. Once they entered, they first met with the boss's assistant, Mirajane Strauss. "Hello Natsu, the boss is waiting for you." "Thanks Mira." When Natsu and the others stepped in the room, they were met with a tiny old man, who is Makarov, and a woman that Natsu can't keep his eyes off of. She had long, blonde hair, beautiful eyes, a nice figure, and she looked beautiful. "Ah, welcome kids, I would like for all of you to welcome the newest recruit to Team Natsu, Lucy Heartfillia." "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. I can't wait to get started working with you all." Natsu couldn't say anything cause he was just mesmerized by her beauty so because of that that Gray and Erza step in.

"Hello, the name's Gray." "Hello Gray, nice to meet you." "I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you and this man over here is our team leader, Natsu." "Nice to meet you too Erza." Then Lucy walked over to Natsu and extended her hand out along with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I can't wait to start working with you." Natsu, who had just woken up from his daze, took her hand and shook it while giving her his signature toothy grin, "The pleasures all mine. Welcome to Team Natsu and welcome to FTCIS."

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my new story. Please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve and I'm welcome to any ideas and all. Until then, see ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and again just in case, I don't own NCIS. All rights characters and everything belong to the creators. I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter. I sure did. I almost forgot to mention, there will be humor in this story as well. I plan on getting this done before the summer ends hopefully. But for now, I give the second chapter to FTCIS. **

_**The tour of FTCIS**_

After the introductions, Natsu decided to show Lucy around the FTCIS building while Gray and Erza headed on back to their office to organize it for the new member. Along the way, Natsu decided that this would also be the best chance to get to know Lucy. "So tell me Luigi, what made you decide to become a member of FTCIS?" Lucy had a tick mark above her eye when he didn't say her name right. "First of all, its Lucy not Luigi and second. It's because I've always dreamed of being a federal agent. Ever since I was a little girl, I've practiced magic with my mother. She taught me Celestial magic and ever since then, I've been searching the world for the celestial keys and now I have 10 gold keys and 5 silver keys and each key has a different celestial spirit like Taurus the golden bull, Scorpio the scorpion, and Cancer the giant crab."

As soon as Natsu heard crab, his mouth began drooling big time and day dreaming about all kinds of crab meals. "Mmmmm, crab legs my favorite." Lucy sweat dropped at his act. "Natsu, you can't eat him, he's a spirit so don't be thinking about my spirit's as all you can eat buffets. By the way, I forgot to ask, what kind of magic do you and the others use."

"Well first off, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, so I can eat, breathe, use, and make things with fire." "That's incredible and wait…..did you say you can eat fire?" "That's right; however I can't eat my own flames, so I have to eat fire from other things." "Impressive and what about the others?" "Well Gray can do Ice-make magic although he has a stripping problem, Erza is a requip mage and a note of warning: Don't ever mess with her cake or she will get super pissed, and finally there's my best friend Happy, whose an exceed cat that can talk and can fly."

At the mention of a flying cat, Lucy stopped and had widened her eyes at the note. "That can't be, there's no such thing as a talking, flying cat." "There actually is and it's not just him, but you'll see later on the tour." After that, Natsu and Lucy begin their tour of the 7 story tall FTCIS building. The floor their exiting now is the top floor where the boss' office is along with his assistants' office is. There are also two big meeting rooms and finally, there's the MTAC room where they use vision lacrima to contact agents on the field or other agent centers.

Natsu and Lucy are now approaching the sixth floor, which is where all agents have their own offices and only three teams are allowed bigger rooms that comes with 4 desks, a kitchen, computers, two flat screens to use for their work, and a small living room with a couch and TV. Natsu's team has one of these rooms and the other two rooms belong to Gajeel's team: Team Shadow Gear and Team Thunder Legion, which comprises of Laxus, who is Makarov's grandson, the leader of the team, and a Lightning Dragon Slayer, Freed, who uses rune magic and is Laxus' right hand man, Bickslow, who uses Seith magic and has 6 totem heads as his partners, and Evergreen, who uses Fairy magic and stone eyes and is one of Erza's best rivals.

Natsu decides to show Lucy the team office and once Natsu opened the door, he was attack by his feline partner. "Natsu, are you okay? I heard you messed with Erza's cake, which is a violation of rule 14 but other than that, are you hurt or anything and who is she?" Natsu put Happy in his arms to calm Happy down. "Happy I'm fine and this here is our new teammate, Lucy Heartfillia." "Hi Lucy nice to meet you. Do you have any fish on you?" Even though Lucy had never seen a talking cat before, she couldn't be awestruck about him. "Awww you are such a cute little kitty and I'm sorry but I don't have any fish with me, but I promise when the day's over I'll treat you one." That made Happy so, well happy, that he jumped out of Natsu's arms and crashed into Lucy's chest and saying thank you and giving her one of his best smiles. This made Lucy laugh and smile, but she also heard a growl from somewhere and saw that Natsu kinda looked irritated. 'Why's Natsu looking like that?' Lucy thought.

After Happys' introduction, Natsu showed Lucy the team room and saw Erza and Gray in there. "Nice to see you again Lucy. Is Natsu giving you a tour of the place?" "Yes and I must say, this is a big room here and I love that it has a kitchen." "Well we look forward to working with you Lucy. Hey flame brain; we're good here, so we'll call you in case something comes up." "Thanks Popsicle head and put some clothes on, you're gonna scare Luce." Gray didn't realize that he just magically strips down to nothing but his underwear and that made Lucy panicked and covered her eyes. "Oh crap, when did that happened?"

Natsu then took Lucy out of the room and started towards the next floor: The Crime Lab. Along the way, Lucy wanted to ask Natsu something. "Hey Natsu, why did you call me Luce?" "Well first off, it's your nickname and second, it's part of one of my list of rules my team and I go through sometimes." "I see and what rule is this one?" "Rule 6: Always call your friends nicknames because it's a side of trust." "But I just started and how come you trust me already?" "Because you seem nice and plus you're a part of my team, so that's more than enough reason for me to trust you and plus we're friends." "Friends?" "That's right, here in FTCIS, we're all family and friends here so don't ever forget that. Actually that's also rule 4." Natsu then showed Lucy his signature grin and Lucy just blushed and laughed at his humor. "Thanks Natsu and I promise I won't let you down."

Natsu then nodded and brought Lucy to the Crime Lab Floor, which handles all forensic evidence and works to find proof in many cases. The scientist in charge there is Juvia Loxar, who is a water mage and can even make her body water, brings a good atmosphere to the workers in the Lab, and (**You guess it) **has a huge crush on Gray, but what she doesn't know is that Gray also has a crush on her but is shy to tell her. Juvia also has a co-worker named Wendy Marvel, who's a Sky Dragon Slayer, helps manage work with Juvia, and is called to use her healing magic in case of emergency. Wendy also has an Exceed partner named Carla, who's very polite, can see into the future through short glimpses, and has a crush on Happy and vice versa.

Wendy noticed Natsu and Lucy entered and went to greet them. "Hello Natsu, who did bring over?" "Hey Wendy, this is Lucy and starting today, she's a part of my team." Hello Wendy, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too. And that woman over there is Juvia, the head of the crime lab." "Hello there Juvia, it's nice to meet you." All Juvia did was shoot her a glare and said "Love Rival." Lucy just sweat dropped and wondered why she said that. "Yeah I forgot something Luce, Juvia considers all women except Wendy here love rivals cause she thinks they're all in love with Gray." Lucy just nodded and then she and Natsu said there byes to Juvia and Wendy and headed off to the next floor: Autopsy.

Once entered, they met with the head medical examiner, Macao Conbolt, whose a fire mage and one of the best examiners in the entire country, his partner is Wakaba, who can use smoke magic, has known Macao since childhood, and always flirts with other women even though he's already married, and his assistant Romeo Conbolt, whose also his son, can also use fire magic, and also has his fathers' genius. "Hey guys, I want to introduce you all to the newest member of team Natsu: Lucy" "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lucy then said. "The pleasure's all ours Lucy and Natsu, good job scoring a beauty here." Natsu and Lucy then blush bright red at his response and this made Wakaba and Romeo laugh a bit. Natsu and Lucy said their byes and went to the third floor: The Interrogation and Cell Floor.

On this floor, Agents interrogate suspects and they lock up criminals until given orders to transport them. Guarding the cells is the manly man Elfman because he always talks about the glories of Manhood and he can use take over magic. And the lead people for the Interrogation rooms are Max, who uses sand magic, and Nab, who also uses Seith Magic. Natsu and Lucy briefly visited them because they were busy with their jobs so after that, they head to the next to last floor and this was Natsu's personal favorite: The Bar/Restaurant/Gym/Lounge.

On this floor, many agents and such come to wind down, relax, enjoy a good meal, work out, or just hang out and have a blast. The bar/restaurant was run by Lisanna Strauss, Mirajanes sister and can also use take over magic, and Kinana, who doesn't use magic, but is loved by the business because of her kindness and good heart. Along with them is a worker named Cana Alberona, who can use card magic and loves to drink a lot of alcohol. And then there's also the fitness instructor, Reedus, who uses Picto magic and loves to help people get in shape. Natsu and Lucy said there hellos and such and decided to have a snack at the bar and it turns out Cana is asking Natsu to participate in a drinking contest, only in which Natsu decline cause he didn't want to disappoint Lucy, so they just ate while Lisanna was teasing Natsu about his new teammate, which made Natsu embarrassed and Lucy was blushing furiously.

After their snack, Natsu and Lucy headed to the last floor, which is known as the Info Room, where all calls, information, and anything else related is sent there first before reaching the agents offices. This room is headed by Warren, who can use telepathy magic, and Laki, who uses wood make magic and also messes up her sentences sometimes, which doesn't make sense at all. Once the tour was over, Natsu got a call from Erza. "Hey Natsu, the boss just called us to do a new mission, head on back up with Lucy and we'll get started." "Gotcha Erza thanks." After Natsu shuts his phone, he turns to Lucy. "So Lucy, you ready for your first assignment as a member of FTCIS?" Lucy was smiling brightly after hearing that. "You bet Natsu, let's get to work." And they headed back to the sixth floor to begin the first mission of the new Team Natsu.

**Well there you go everyone, it took me a long time to get this done but I did it and to be honest, I feel this is a good chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and here's a spoiler for the nest chapter. The mission involves with the Eisenwald guild, but that's all you get. Well until then, later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and again, just in case, I don't own NCIS. What's up everyone. I'm on a roll here, but I will take a day off tomorrow and see how this story goes. By the way, did you read the new spin off Fairy Tail Manga? I thought it was awesome and I can't wait for the next chapter as well as the next new Fairy Tail episode. Things are getting better and better. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**The First Mission of the New Team Natsu**_

(Normal POV)

Natsu and Lucy returned to their office and were greeted again by Erza, Gray, and Happy. "Hey guys, what's the new mission about?" Natsu yelled. Even though he was annoyed, Gray responded to Natsu, "Well Flamebrain, we got a report that a dark guild has attacked banks and has stolen a large amount of money and now they're targeting Museums, but the strangest thing is that so far, nothing has been stolen, but the guards were still killed in the process. No one got view of what kind of magic they use, but Macao and Juvia should have some answers for us."

"Thanks Popsicle, I want you to head to the crime lab and assist with Juvia and Wendy and find out what the magic was. Luce and I will head to the autopsy room and hear what Macao has. Erza, try and find any surveillance footage at any of the banks or museums and see if they made any mistakes by showing us their faces. Happy, I want you with Lucy and I in case we need your magic to get to somewhere fast. Well everyone, let's get to work."

"AYE SIR," everyone then replied and went their separate ways.

(Gray's POV)

I head on down to the crime lab and at that moment, I started blushing like crazy because I would see Juvia. I still don't know how I should tell her how I feel. 'Maybe I should take her out sometime to boost my confidence,' Gray thought. I made it to the crime lab and was greeted by Wendy and Carla while Juvia was working on her monitor. "Hello Gray, I'm guessing you're here to help us find out what kind of magic these people were using?" "Yeah, so let's get started. What do you guys have for me so far?" Wendy led Gray to the computers while Juvia did whatever she could to hide her face from Gray because it was blushing crimson red. Juvia then decided to not stay quiet since they had work to do. "Well I was able to analyze the broken structure of the buildings and I have found several kinds of magic and there was one in particular."

"What's kind of magic is it?" Wendy popped up between the two. "It's a kind of wind magic, not like yours Wendy, but deadlier." Gray was running through the dark guild database about anyone who can use Wind magic, but it turns out there are many guilds with Wind mages, so he's hopping the others are having better luck than he is.

(Erza's POV)

"Ok let's see here…..dang it, I can't get a single image of their faces." Erza has gone through countless footage of the criminals at their work. The big problem here is that their all in black hoods, capes and such. The only thing that was unusual was a giant stick on the back of one of the criminals. "I wonder what kind of stick that is there. Oh, I hope the others are having better luck than me."

(Natsu POV)

Lucy, Happy, and I made to the Autopsy room and met up with Doctor Macao at work with one of the bodies recovered from the scene of crime. "Hey Doc, tell me you have something good for us." "Ah Natsu, perfect timing, I have the results here. It appears this guard here was not only attack by a sand magic user, but his arms were cut off by a big blade, but by the looks of the marks, I say you're looking for somebody whose pretending to be the grim reaper because he uses a scythe."

"I see anything else you have?" "Well other than this, there's multiple bruising on him and several other bodies and here's the weird thing, the bodies were struck at super-fast speed, that I can't tell what could've caused this, but I continuing talking to the bodies for more information. This kinda reminds me a story when I was young in London-." "Sorry Macao, have to hear the story another time. Come on Lucy, lets back to the team room." Lucy nodded and they left and along the way, Lucy asked Natsu why he didn't want to listen to Macao's story. "Rule 15: Beware of Macao's long story time." "So you're saying he talks for a long time?" Natsu nodded and also added that he mainly talks about his youth and such. "I'm glad you stop him because I don't know if I would've listened about him." "Same here, but for now, on to the task at hand."

(Normal POV)

Natsu and everyone else got back together in the team room and brought together all the information they had gathered together and after hearing wind magic, scythe, and black cloaks and capes, this made Lucy think about a dark guild she heard rumors about. "Hey Erza, could you pull up the article about a guild called Eisenwald." "Sure thing Lucy." Erza was busy finding the article while Natsu talked to Lucy, "Hey Luce, you have an idea that these might be the guys we're looking for?" "Yep, I'm sure because I remember seeing article about their leader named Erigor, who carries a scythe and can even use Wind magic, so he and his guild might be our dark guild that we're looking for." Erza then spoke up, "Here it is and just like Lucy said, Erigor and his guild and listen to this, it also says that they sometimes travel in dark color capes and such."

Natsu couldn't help but have his eyes widen and sparkle at Lucy's genius. "Wow Luce, you sure are smart as well as pretty. Great job, having you on the team was the best thing ever." Lucy couldn't help but blush furiously over Natsu's kind words. "Got to agree with the flame dolt here for once, good job Lucy." "Who are you calling flame dolt, ice for brains!" "YOU ARE YOU DANG PYRO!" "OK THAT DOES IT. IT'S GO TIME ICE PRINCESS." Just as Natsu and Gray were about to have one of their usual brawls, Erza steps in and slaps the back of their head so hard that they fell down face flat hard. Watching this from the sidelines, Lucy sweat dropped and ask Happy a question. "Hey Happy, do those two fight all the time?" "Aye and Erza is the only who can stop them cause even though Natsu's in charge, Erza is scary." "After seeing all this, I can tell."

Just as Erza was about to scold Natsu and Gray, they got a call from the info room. "Natsu speaking, what's up Warren?" "Natsu, there's news that the Onibus Town Museum was just now under attack and this time something was stolen. The boss wants you and your team to get there ASAP." "Roger that buddy, we're on it." Natsu shuts his phone and turns to his team. "Well guys, we're off to Onibus Town, the Eisenwald Guild has struck so let's go get these creeps." "AYE SIR." Lucy then spoke to the team, "I think the best way to get there is by train." Just the word "train" made Natsu gulped and goes pale. "Ughhhhhhhhh, I think this is going to be a long ride." Lucy was wondering why until Gray stepped in. "You'll see once we get on the train."

(In the Magnolia Train on the way to Onibus Town)

Natsu's face was turned green and he was holding to his gut because he was also nauseous. Lucy was sitting next to him and in front of them is Gray, Erza, and on Gray's head, Happy because he didn't want to get sick as well. Lucy then spoke, "Now I see, you have motion sickness huh?" Gray also spoke, "Rule 7: Natsu gets sick whenever he hears or is on anything that resembles a vehicle. It's just sad seeing him like this." Natsu would argue, but he is just too sick to do anything. Lucy then had an idea to help Natsu. "Here Natsu, lie down and put your head on my lap." Natsu didn't argue and did what Lucy said. After resting his head on Lucy's lap, Lucy put her hand on Natsu's head and started running through his salmon hair. This made Natsu less grumbling and sleepier. Happy with the results, Gray, Erza, and Happy continue saying great things about her and she just blushed and said thanks. Now it's onward to Onibus Town and stopping the Eisenwald Guild.

**Whooooo that was a tough one on me. Took me longer than I thought, but I'm finished. Now to breathe and come up with the next chapter, but until then. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and please review because I like to know how I'm doing and what I need to improve to make this story better. Till then, later y'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and, in just case again, NCIS. First off, I want to thank those who've read my story so far. Second, I want to thank Kit-Cat Star for the best review and help, thank you so much pal. Third I'm so so so so sorry that I'm late. I've been spending time with family, which I hardly get to do much because I'm doing University away for them and haven't seen them for a while. And lastly, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**Defeat the Eisenwald Guild Part 1**_

**(Normal POV)**

The train had stopped at Onibus Town and Team Natsu was about to exit the train except there was a slight problem: Natsu was still in dreamland and didn't want to wake up. Gray suggested he wake him up with an ice hammer, but got a deathly stare from Erza, and surprisingly, and Lucy and decided to forget about it. Happy suggested Lucy give Natsu a peck on the cheek and that comment made blush furiously and smacked his head for suggesting that (except what Happy and the others didn't know was that she secretly wanted to because ever since she met Natsu, she couldn't help, but admire his hotness and instantly started liking him.) It was then Erza had only option left, but she knew she was going to get a mouthful later.

Erza walked back to Natsu and bent herself so her mouth was next to his ear. Lucy, who couldn't see what Erza was doing because her back was in front of her, was secretly hoping she wasn't going to give Natsu a kiss. Thankfully, what she heard next gave her relief. Erza was yelling at Natsu's ear saying, "NATSU, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR DANG BUTT OUT OF THIS TRAIN, YOU'LL MISS THE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET ACROSS THE STREET!" This finally made Natsu wake up and as soon as he did, he was gone like the wind to find the place Erza was talking about.

When Erza and the others step out, they saw a furious Natsu tapping his loudly and growling with steam coming out of his mouth. This act made everyone, even the mighty Erza herself, scared because no one should anger a Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry Natsu, but it was the only way for you to wake up and get off the train. You may punch me for my misdeed." Natsu simmered down before he spoke. "I'm not going to punch because I have a far better punishment for you, but I'll get to that after we talk to the people at the Museum."

After that little skirmish, Natsu and the others made it to the Museum and were then greeted by the manager there. "Ahh, by the looks of the descriptions you said on the phone, you must be the infamous Team Natsu, am I right?" "That be us sir, so now tell me what happened here," Natsu spoke in a serious tone. "Well, one minute, everything was fine like any other regular day. The next thing we know, we got attacked by different kinds of magic like; wind magic, sand magic, and craziest one I've seen is this guy able to use shadows to attack and such. After the ruckus, we saw that they only stole one item and didn't take anything else." Gray then stepped in and spoke, "Shadow magic? That's a new one to us and I've never heard of that kind of magic before."

After that, the manager took the team to where the stolen item used to be at. "The item was a strange looking flute researchers had dug up in the northern parts of Fiore. The flute also had a strange skull at the bottom of the flute." After hearing about the information of the robbery, the team then proceeded to the investigation routine: Natsu and Happy ask other witnesses about the scene, Gray does sketches of the scene, Lucy dusting for finger prints or looking for any kind of evidence, and Erza taking pictures of the scene.

As soon as Lucy, Gray, and Erza were finished with their jobs, Natsu and Happy came back with some new information. "Hey guys, I've got some info that one of the guys is still around here. I want us to split in pairs while Happy takes the sky for aerial vision. Erza, I want you and Popsicle head to look at the lower half of the city while Luce and I look at the upper half. We're looking for a guy with black hair that's spiked up like a pineapple, or so I've heard. Call or message the first sign you see this guy and wait for further orders because I don't know what magic he uses so take precaution. Alright, let's head out and find this asshole." Everyone agreed and shouted, "Aye Sir," and then split up to look for this 'pineapple' hair robber.

**(Gray's POV) **

So far, Erza and I haven't found this guy and it was becoming irritating. I was starting to think if the Ash head was right about the description. Erza then decided to break the silence since we haven't spoken since we parted from Flame brain and Lucy. "So Gray, what's been going on with you and Juvia?" I froze up and immediately blushed at the word "Juvia." "Uhhhh, w-we're doing ok, just the usual routine during work and such." Erza then gave me the scariest glare and smile I've ever seen. "Gray, you know as heck that that isn't what I was talking about. Now spill it or I will show you a photo of you holding onto the bear that Juvia won for you at a fair in your sleep to Natsu." CRAP! She got me there and I can't afford the flame brain to make of me for a while, but I'm in a difficult situation here. Should I tell her or should I endure Natsu's constant torture?

Then again, with Erza, I'm done for either way. "Alright, I'm in love with Juvia, but I don't know if she loves me back." Erza then went wide eyes and open mouth (anime style) on me and before I ask her what's wrong, she then got angry and started yelling at me. "ARE YOU THAT BLIND?! OF COURSE SHE DOES, WHY DO YOU THINK SHE HARDLY TALKS TO YOU OR GIVES OTHER GIRLS DEADLY STARES WHEN SHE SEES THEM NEAR YOU?!" If there was a record for scariest woman alive, it had to go to her because not only did she had two swords pointed at me, scaring the crowd to make sure they minded their business, but she had the scariest look on her face.

"W-W-W-W-W-Well, I thought the reason why she hardly talks to me besides work was because of my stripping habit or she might not be interested in me." Erza then calmed down and her swords then vanished. "When we get done with this mission, you need to go talk to Juvia because if you don't, I will torture you in your sleep until you do." I only then gulped and just nodded my head and we continue our search for the criminal.

**(Natsu's POV)**

Luce and I were walking around looking for this pineapple guy or whatever he is. Well since we can't find him, I might as well get to know more about Luce here. "So Luce, you wanna tell me more about yourself? I like to get to know more about my new teammate before anything else if that's alright?" "Sure, but in return, you got to tell me about yourself." I nodded and showed her my famous toothy grin and as we continue walking, Luce told me her story. "Well, first off, I used to be part of a family business, known as the "Heartfillia Konzern," but that was 5 years ago. I left there when I was 18 years old (which means Lucy is 23 years old.) because my father tried to get me married to a guy who didn't even care about me and all my father wanted was a son as the new successor for his company."

I couldn't believe what she had to go thru and I couldn't help but be pissed at her father. I sure like to send a "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" down to his thick skull. But I decided to calm down and continued listening to her story. "So after I left, I had decided to travel the entire Fiorre country to look for the golden celestial keys and I'm happy to found a total of ten, but heard the last two were already taken by another celestial mage from S.T.I. (Sabertooth Investigation) But it's ok, I'm happy with the spirits I have because their like family to me and I can't wait for you guys to see how strong they are."

I was just filled with excitement because I've never seen a celestial mage or their magic before. "I can't wait myself, but I got to know, what made you want to be a celestial mage in the first place?" I then noticed the sudden change in Lucy's mood. She went from happy to gloomy depression, so I had to say something quickly. "I'm sorry Luce, if it's too much I don't want you say anything, I don't mind so long as you aren't sad, it's just not you."

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy was shocked because what Natsu didn't know, was that not only she had never met anyone who was considerate with her feelings, but the care and kindness she witnessed was something she hadn't witness in long time. Not since the maids from the Konzern company showed her the love and support that her father didn't show. Lucy was so surprised and happy that she started crying and this made Natsu freak out cause he hated seeing one of his friends cry. "Hey, did I make you cry? I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'll let you punch or kick me if you-."

Before Natsu could finish, he was tackled with a hug by Lucy herself. "It's ok Natsu; you don't need to apologize for anything. These are tears of joy and thank you for the kind words and everything." Natsu then returned the hug and just said, "Hey, I should be thanking you for joining my team. From what you gone through, you must be an amazing woman if you can go through all that and I'm just so lucky to have you on my team." What Natsu didn't notice was that Lucy tried hiding her face because she was blushing crimson red. After they separated, Lucy notices a man with spiky black hair at an outside restaurant taking a sip of coffee. "Natsu look, is that the guy we're looking for?" Natsu then turned his head and saw the man Lucy was talking about. "He might be Luce, let's go talk to him."

Natsu and Lucy walked towards the man and said man turned his head to see them walking towards himself. "Hello there, can I help with something?" The mystery man then spoke. "Sorry sir, but we're actually trying to find someone with spiky black hair like a pineapple and we wanted to ask you a couple of questions." The mystery man grew a tick mark on his head, but agreed to Natsus' demand. "Were you at the Museum a couple of hours ago?" The mystery man then had an evil smirk on his face. "And what if I was?" "Then you're coming with me pineapple head." The man got angry before responding. "My name is not pineapple head. My name is Kagayama and I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere with you." "So, you want to fight me then?" "Bring it on wimp!"

After that, an explosion took place and the two people were about to be in a fierce fight!

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NELLY! I've finally finished my fourth chapter and this one sure took me awhile to get it finished. I'm sorry again for being late, but I promise not to have expected days, so that way I won't pressure myself again. I hope you all enjoy this and I will hopefully see you all again tomorrow. Till then, later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. All rights belong to the creators. How's it going there everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of FTCIS. First off, once I finished the battle with the Eisenwald guild, I'm gonna make a couple of chapters for Nalu and Gruvia and I need some ideas because I want to make great chapters for you all, so if you have any ideas you like to share, feel free and I promise to make them as soon as possible. Other than that, I present to you the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**Defeat the Eisenwald Guild Part 2**_

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu had just begun a battle with the mysterious Kagayama. The explosion was so big that it caught the attention of the other team. Lucy, who was watching the battle, got a call from Erza. "Lucy, what's going on there? Did you guys find the suspect?" "We think so. This man called Kagayama attack Natsu and their both still engaged in battle." "Roger that, Gray and I should be there soon. Happy will stay in the sky in case there might be more than this guy." "Gotcha, be careful."

Lucy then put her phone away and continues observing the battle. Natsu is at a disadvantage because Kagayama is dodging all of Natsus punches. Natsu was getting irritated and decided to do his signature move. "Eat this pineapple head. FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Kagayama dodged it with ease that the blast was instead in a straight collision with a part of the restaurant. When the restaurant got caught on fire from the fire, Lucy had to call one of her spirits to put it out. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Just then, a man, with red and white hair along with a giant mechanical tail, appeared out of nowhere and shouted "Wicked!" He then blasted the fire with sand that came from the tip of his tail and was able to put out the fire. Natsu, who stop to see if Lucy was alright, saw the spirit and had sparkles in his eyes (anime version.) "That is so cool. He just appears out of nowhere and he looks so awesome. Hey Luce, do you have one that's a dragon?" Lucy, who now notices Natsus reaction, sweat dropped and tried to remind him of the here and now. "Natsu, we can discuss this later. Aren't you in the middle of a battle right now?" "Oh yeah, you're right!"

As soon as Natsu turned his head to get back into the battle, he was attacked by a shadow. "I should warn you, I'm an expert on shadow magic. I can manipulate and materialize my shadow to many shapes, weapons and such, so be prepare for your demise," spoke Kagayama. Natsu knew he heard about this magic somewhere. "So, you're one of guys from the Eisenwald Guild huh?" Kagayama just gave Natsu an evil smirk. "Well, now I don't have to hold back anymore." Flames then formed around Natsu as he was getting ready for round two.

**(30 Minutes Later and Erza POV) **

Gray and I made to the scene of the battle. When we got there, we saw Lucy pale, like she had seen a ghost or a monster. As soon as I turned my head, I could understand why. Natsu was busy thrashing the suspect until he gives him the info and Natsu was doing that, he had the scariest glare and I'll admit, it even scares me sometimes. Kagayama then put up his hands telling him he gives up. "Alright, alright, I give up. Just stop beating me up already."

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu and his team were able to get the information out of Kagayama before sending him to the local authorities. It turns out that Erigor and a group of his henchmen are off to a nearby village to use the flute to cause mass destruction. It turned out the flute was a dark ancient flute called the "Lullaby Flute." So the team had to take a magic mobile with Erza on the controls, Gray on top in case of enemy fire, and Natsu and Lucy were inside of the car because Natsu got car sick and Lucy was there to help comfort him. Happy was flying next to the car to help Gray with visual lookout. The team was only ten minutes away from the village and they were hopping that they will make it.

**(Erigor POV)**

We've finally arrived at the village known as Annabelle Village and I'm just making the preparations to use the flute. The only thing that was just a tiny bit off was that idiot Kagayama wasn't here. Oh well, if he got caught, who cares. "Alright men, once the flute is ready, make sure no one gets any mercy from the most deadly guild there is." The henchmen roared in agreement and are ready to strike. I like to see anyone try and stop us.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu and the others were only a minute away, but they had to walk the rest of the way because they had to conserve their magic power for the brawl and plus, they didn't want to make any noise. Erza then had everyone huddled up to explain a plan. "Ok guys, we need to do this quiet and swift because we have the element of surprise and…..where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy also notices the sudden disappearance of the salmon haired man and his faithful feline companion. "Does this happen often?" Gray was shaking his head in disappointment and answering Lucy's question because of his fearless leaders' idiocy. Erza then decided to change the plans. "Well, due to our idiot leader, we might as well charge ahead. Well now, let's move out." Gray and Lucy nodded and ran to the village.

**(Natsu POV)**

I don't plan my moves; I always strike first and send the bad guys flying and plan everything else last. So Happys' flying me to the village and flying sure beats a vehicle here. Happy and I can see the village and the first thing I see is a guy with a huge scythe, so I'm guessing he's the head honcho here. Well, as the old saying goes, time to get to work. "Hey dumbass, get ready for a world of pain." As soon as he turns his head, I did one of my favorite moves. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

**Well there you go. Another chapter in. I'm sorry it's short. The reason why is because it's been a long day for me and it was hard for me to concentrate and such but I will improve tomorrow or Saturday. Please send me reviews so I know what to do. And again, please share your ideas for the two fun and funny chapters for the future. Until then, later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Helloooooooooooooooooooo my brothers and sisters lol. How is everyone doing? Well first off I just want to say thank you to all those who have been reading this story and I hope you all will continue to read my story. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. This is the second time I had written a battle scene long since the one from other story: Wrath of the Fire Dragon. Well enjoy the battle between Natsu and Erigor. **

_**Defeat the Eisenwald Guild Part 3**_

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu just gave Erigor a 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' and once it connected to Erigors' jaw, it sent flying about 100 feet before he regained his posture in the air. "Who the hell are you, you brat." Natsu landed on the ground after nailing his attack. "My name is Special Agent Natsu Dragneel of FTCIS and you sir are under arrest. So why don't you just come over quietly before I knock the lights out of you." However, Erigor just started laughing like a maniac while Natsu was just confused about his behavior. "You think you can defeat me? Ha, I bet you can't even defeat my henchmen. Get him guys!" Erigors' henchmen roared in agreement and charged towards Natsu. "Oh come on, I count at least 50 of you lamebrains. You all will just be a warm-up."

Natsu started sucking in some air to prepare for his favorite move while the enemies were wondering about what he was going to do. "Fire Dragon…..ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Natsu unleashed a powerful roar of fire that it caused a big explosion so big, that it took down all of Erigors' henchmen. However, this didn't phased Erigor, yet he was pleased because he was about to get a real challenge. "By the way you use your magic, are you by any chance a dragon slayer?" "And what if I was, Mr. Dark, gloomy, and dumbass?"

Erigor than charge at Natsu and launched an attack. "Magic Wind Palm!" The attack connected, but it barely did a scratch on Natsu as he dusted his shoulder and gave Erigor a smirk. "What was that? Don't tell me that's all you got because if so, then this will be easy." Irritated, Erigor then launched multiple wind slash attacks while Natsu tried his best to dodge them and was able to, but got caught by a trap set by Erigor as he unleashes a powerful wind spell. "Take this, STORM BRINGER!" Erigor launches a powerful wind attack on Natsu as it turns into a tornado, trapping Natsu and preventing him from moving much. Natsu was screaming in pain because of the slashes the tornado was making.

"How do you like that Dragon Slayer or should I take it easy now?" Erigor then laughed at Natsus' pain, but Natsu also tried to power up while he was being attack. After another minute, Natsu was able to build so much fire; he blew away the tornado and jump straight into the air to give Erigor another one of his signature moves. "Eat this, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The attack connected and sent Erigor flying through the air, even though he was already in the air in the first place, but you know what I mean.

Erigor regained his posture and decided that enough was enough. "You little insect, now you will feel the full fury of my magic and once you're out of the way, I'll proceed with using this ancient flute to destroy this tiny pathetic village! Now prepare yourself as you are now about to face my STORM MAIL!" As Erigor prepared himself, he gathers wind to form a body made entirely out of wind and served as a suit of armor. Not fazed by the wind armor, Natsu launches himself and hits it with another classic of Natsu's book of Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. "That doesn't scare me at all. Now, Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" The attack didn't do anything and at the same time, Natsu got attack by the armor. After landing and recovering from the attack, Natsu tried to think of another way to land a powerful hit on Erigor, but didn't had time as Erigor launched another attack on Natsu. "Now time for my STORM SHRED!" Erigor launched countless Wind strikes, while still in the wind armor, at Natsu and he couldn't dodge them all in time as he got hit by a few of the strikes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It looks like the mighty Fire Dragon Slayer is getting blown away like the candle he is." This only made Natsu angry and if it's one thing that everyone knows, it's that Rule #3 clearly states: Never, and I mean never ever, make a certain Fire Dragon Slayer angry because he will pound you so hard, you'll be in a hospital for 3 years. Natsu started powering up and the angrier he gets, the more flames and power he generates.

Erigor was starting to get a little freighted at the power that Natsu was generating because the way that Natsu was powering up, resemble an ancient magic called "Flames of Emotion," which states that the more the emotions that Natsu puts onto himself, the stronger his flames and power become. Along with that, Erigor also notices that the winds from his armor are starting to dissolve. "Wait a second, is this punk using his flames to dissolve my Storm Mail? That's impossible, no one has been able to defeat this magic ever, there's no way."

Natsu continued to power up until Erigor lost his wind armor and decided to end this fight with a powerful finishing attack. "You're through Erigor. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu sent a wave of flames to Erigor that were so big, Erigor couldn't escape. The blast connected and Erigor was being charcoaled to a crisp. When the attack ended, Erigor collapsed onto the ground and Natsu knew that he had won the battle.

Erigor also dropped the flute when he landed and it was the first thing retrieved after Natsu made sure that Erigor was knocked out. Natsu placed the flute in a magic container to make sure that Erigor didn't do anything fishy with it. Speaking of fish, Natsu wondered where his teammates were. Just when he was about to go back in the forest to look for them, he got tackled by Happy. "Natsu, are you okay? Did you beat up the bad guys without us?" Natsu giggled and nodded to his exceed partner. Just then, Lucy, Gray, and Erza came into the scene and gathered around Natsu and admired his work. "Well Flame brain, you actually got it done and Lucy here was so worried here." Lucy blushed after that comment and smacked Gray at the back of his head. "Don't worry Luce; it'll take a lot more than these guys to bring me down. Now, let's go clear things up with the village, take this flute back to the Museum, turn these guys in, and then we go and celebrate!"

And so, just like Natsu said; Erza explained to the Village leader of all that happened while Happy took the flute back to the Museum and Natsu, Lucy, and Gray took Erigor and the rest of the Eisenwald Guild to the local authorities to be locked up and to remain behind bars for the rest of their lives. As the team regrouped and made the call to Headquarters that it was a mission accomplished, they were told to return home and party for the night. Natsu was so happy that he decided to treat everyone drinks except Gray. "Hey man, I did work too. Why don't I get a free drink?" Natsu turned his head to Gray and responded, "Two things: 1. you're a popsicle head and 2. You strip too much like now." Gray notices his clothes were gone and got his clothes back on in an instant, while Lucy and Erza were ready to hurt Gray for being a stripper, and was ready to fight with Natsu, in which Natsu was getting ready to brawl too, until Erza stepped in and smacked their heads and told them they were idiots.

What the others didn't know was that even though she thought their regular routine was strange and crazy, Lucy loved being on the team and cannot wait to do another mission with them soon, especially with Natsu because Lucy just had a feeling that he would make her happy. And so, Team Natsu headed off for home with only one problem that they wish would just go away: Natsus' motion sickness.

**Well there you go folks. Did you like it? I did, even though I haven't written much battle scenes but will improve on the next mission. Again, I want to thank all those who've read my story and I can't wait to hear what y'all think about it. Please review y'all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And one last thing, please I need ideas for my Nalu and Gruvia chapters for next week. Thank you all. Until next time, see ya later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going there everyone?! Well, this chapter is all about celebrating Fairy Tail style and a couple of other things. Now then, let's see if I can crack up some laughs around here. Without further ado, here is the New, Celebration chapter of FTCIS. **

_**It's time to Party!**_

**(Normal POV and On the Train ride back home.) **

Natsu and his team were on their way back to FTCIS headquarters with Natsu being his sick usual self. The good thing though is that Lucy was there to help make Natsu feel better. Erza then spoke up to stop the silence. "Impressive Lucy, having you around will surely give Natsu a break from his motion sickness." Lucy blushed before she spoke back to Erza. "I'm just happy I can help out. I'm just sorry that Natsu has to go through this every time he gets on a vehicle."

Happy stepped in to lighten the mood. "Well maybe the party will cheer him up once we get back and file in our reports." Lucy was confused about this. "Happy, what do you mean a party?" Gray decided to fill in the info. "Well Lucy, every time one of the top three teams like us completes a big mission, we have a big party to celebrate and have all the food drinks as much as we want." This made Lucy happy because she never thought there would be this kind of special treatment. Now she was more than excited about the party.

**(At FTCIS)**

Natsu and his team arrived at headquarters and headed straight for their team room to finish their reports. Once they were finished, Natsu told his team to head on down to the bar and he would take the reports and meet up with them afterwards. So Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy, who wanted to spend more time getting to know Lucy and started teasing her, made their way to the bar and along the way, Lucy was given many compliments from her other co-workers about surviving the first day and mission.

Once the team entered the bar, they were greeted with cheers, hellos', and such. Lucy never felt so happy to get this kind of support here. Then a woman with short blue hair stepped forward to meet Lucy. "Hello there, you must be Lucy, the new addition to Team Natsu. My name is Levy Mcgarden and I'm apart of Team Shadow Gear, it's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too Levy and I hope we get along well." After Lucy and the others got settled, Natsu came in, jumped on top of a table, and shouted from the top of his voice, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone cheered and started to party. Lisanna and Kinana passed out the food and beer, Macao was sharing stories with Wakaba and the other co-workers, Elfman was going on and on about the glories of manhood only to get a slap on the head from a fan which came from a ticked off Evergreen, Reedus was doing a drawing to remember the good times, Lucy and Levy talk about their love of reading and writing, Cana was challenging all the guys including Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, and many others to a drinking contest, and the best of all, in the fighting area of the gym, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are brawling to see who would win a free meal. Lucy then asked Levy something about all this. "Hey Levy, does this happen all the time?" "You know it Lulu. This is how FTCIS celebrates." And with that, Lucy had a giant smile on her face and continued partying with everyone.

During the brawl decided to try and throw Natsu off of his game. "So Natsu, what do you think about Lucy?" Natsu froze and at that time, got a hit on the face from Gajeel's Iron Dragon Club. Intrigued by this, Gajeel talked to Gray about this and thought this be a good way to use this to his advantage. "Oh, so Salamander has a crush on the newbie huh?" Natsu's face just went from normal to crimson red that even rivals Erzas' hair in just seconds. "Will you two just shut up!? We just met and just did our first mission together. Now if it's anyone, Gray needs to suck up and ask Juvia on a date already!" This caught Gray off guard and once it did, Natsu sent him a punch to the gut for trying to do something like that to him.

Gajeel laughed like crazy, but also agreed with Natsu that Gray needs to ask her out already. Gajeel then came up with an idea to convince Gray to take Juvia out. "Hey Ice Head, if you ask Juvia out, Salamander here will ask Bunny girl out." Natsu then asked who is Bunny girl. Gajeel sighed and covered his face with hand and told Natsu that it's Lucy. Surprisingly, Natsu agreed to ask Lucy out because deep down, he actually wanted to spend time with her. Gajeel then spoke, "Alright, Ice Head, you go ask Juvia out first and Salamander, you ask Bunny girl afterwards."

Gray was nervous as heck. Every step he took to a bar table, the more nervous he was because he was about to ask his crush out for a date. As he was getting closer, Juvia notice that he was walking towards her and she started to panic because her crush was walking towards her. She tried to calm herself down, but couldn't as he was getting closer. Gray then stood next to Juvia with a blushed face, cleared his voice, and spoke to her in a nervous voice. "Uh, hello Juvia, can I ask you a question?" "S-Sure Gray, what is it?" Gray mustered all the courage he had for this important question. "Well, I'm free this weekend and I was wondering if you're available, would you like to go out with me?" Juvia froze for a few seconds. Inside her mind, Juvia was dancing and screaming with joy that the moment she was waiting for has finally arrived.

In her response, Juvia tackled Gray in a hug, which shocked Gray, before giving him her answer. "Of course Gray, I would love to go out with you." Grays' shocked face then turned to a face of joy as he returned the hug back to her. Hearing the news, everyone in the bar celebrated the two agents finally going out. Back at the gym, Natsu and Gajeel were smiling for their friend for finally sucking it and asking her out already. Then Gajeel turned his head to Natsu to tell him his end of the bargain. "Alright Salamander, now that Frosty here ask Juvia out, it's now time for you to ask Bunny girl out." Natsu, like Gray, was also nervous because what if she said no. Regardless, Natsu walked towards the table where Lucy was talking to Levy.

Noticing Natsu walking towards them, Levy nudged Lucy to Natsus' direction. Natsu stopped in front of Lucy and she was confused about why he was here and noticing the weird nervous look on his face. "What's up Natsu is something wrong?" Natsu was nervous, but tried to speak. "Well you see, I-uh-uh-uh-uh." "You what?" "Would like to explore the city with me this weekend since you're still new around here? You know, like a date maybe?" Natsu ended that with a blushed face and was hoping for an answer soon before he dies of embarrassment. After another minute, Lucy smiled before saying her answer. "Of course Natsu, I would love to." Then Lucy scribbled on a piece of paper her address and gave it to Natsu. "Come pick me up at around 9 or so. I look forward to our date Natsu." She ended that with a smile so bright, it made Natsu so happy along with the fact she said yes as he scream for joy as everyone else screamed again and continued the celebration.

**(4 hours later) **

Most of the people at the bar were either beaten, drunk, or anything else. The only ones still awake were Lucy and Levy who were about to leave until Lucy had a thought. "Hey Levy?" "What's up Lulu?" "Has Natsu ever gone a date with anyone?" "Up until now, he hasn't." Lucy was shocked. She thought he has because of his looks and attitude. "So I guess I'm Natsu's first date huh." "That is correct Lulu. I hope you guys have great time." "Thanks Levy, me too. I'm actually looking forward to this date." And with that, Lucy headed out for home to get ready for her date with the leader of her team: Natsu Dragneel.

**Well I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to the next two chapters because I've never done Date chapters before, but I'm excited. Well, leave me a review on how y'all like the chapter. And thank you for reading my story so far and I can't wait to continue writing more chapters to share to you all. Until next time, later. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, NCIS, and Godzilla. How's it going everyone? Well, for this chapter, it will be a Nalu chapter and the next one will be a Gruvia chapter. I'm pretty excited, but nervous. I hope I will do well. I also want to point out that I haven't seen the new Godzilla movie so I'm just putting a couple scenes I saw from the trailers and I think he does breathe fire. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 8 of FTCIS. **

_**Natsu and Lucy's First Date**_

**(Normal POV)**

It was a nice sunny morning for a certain blond in her apartment. Lucy was now waking up a couple of hours before Natsu was going to be over to have their first date. Lucy was really excited about this date because she actually felt happiness whenever she's near Natsu. To put it simply, Lucy has a crush on Natsu, but doesn't know if he feels the same. Well, she's not gonna worry because she needs to get ready for a fun day.

So what Lucy did first was she called one of her favorite spirits: Plue, to keep her company and then proceeded to her desk because she needed to write to her mother to tell her how she's doing.

_Dear Mom; _

_I'm doing well mom. Life is starting to way better for me. First off, I was able to collect ten gold celestial keys. Second, I joined the best crime investigation service there is: FTCIS. The people there are amazing. There are people like Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, and a whole lot more. My team especially is pretty awesome. Erza is a beautiful woman who can use requip magic and can be scary sometimes. Next, there's Gray, who acts like a brother to me and can do Ice-make magic. The only problem with him is that he strips too much. Then you have Happy, a flying cat, who can also talk, and likes to tease me here and there about my weight and such. And finally there's the team leader Natsu. So many things I like to say about him. He's funny, strong, smart, a great leader, a dragon slayer, handsome and a great friend. What's better is that he's taking me out on a date today. I can't wait for today mom. I feel like I'm finally happy again. Well I got to go and get ready for my first date with Natsu. I'll tell you how everything went later. Take care and talk to you soon. _

_Love, Lucy._

Lucy sealed the letter and proceeded with getting ready for her date. She took a bath and after a half an hour, she got dressed in comfortable clothes: A pink blouse with flower petals lining from across the top and bottom of the blouse, a brown belt, a white pleated skirt with pink flowers at the bottom of the skirt, brown knee length boots and a white jacket. Lucy also applied light makeup, but enough to try and get Natsu just little blushed. Lucy still had time before Natsu came over, so she and Plue headed on downstairs to get some breakfast. Looking through the fridge, Lucy thought out loud. "Hmm, I wonder what I should have for breakfast."

"I go for some nice scramble eggs and bacon," said a stranger on Lucy's couch in her living room. "That sounds goo-." Lucy realized she wasn't alone. Before turning around, she grabbed the nearest item, which was a rolling pin, and threw it at the stranger as she turned around. The stranger made an 'ouch' before falling backwards with hands on his head from where the pin hit him. "Dang Luce, why did you hit me with that?" Lucy then realizes there's only one person who called her that and she was starting to get a little angry. "Natsu?! What are you doing here and how did you get inside my home?"

"First off, I came to see you weirdo and second I came in through the window. Remember, I'm a trained investigator and federal agent." "So, you couldn't use the door?" "Nope because that wouldn't be fun at all." He showed Lucy his toothy grin and made his way to the kitchen table. "By the way Luce, you look beautiful today." Lucy blushed at that comment. "Th-Thanks Natsu, you look handsome yourself." She wasn't kidding. Natsu was wearing a red, long sleeved, buttoned, collared shirt with flames at the bottom, black jeans, black shoes, a silver watch, and a black and red jacket. "Thanks Luce, so how about I help you fix breakfast as a way of saying I'm sorry for scaring like that." Lucy was just feeling a little lucky today if Natsu was going to help cook. Might as well take advantage of it. "Awesome, thanks Natsu."

**(45 minutes later)**

Natsu and Lucy just finished breakfast and Lucy was impressed with Natsu's skills in the Kitchen. "Wow Natsu that was absolutely delicious. I've never had food like that in my life." "Well thank you Luce. For you, that was my special Dragneel meal, but it's a secret." "I bet, so tell me, what are we going to do for our date today?" "Well, we just started with breakfast, so how bout a walk around the park?" "Ok, sure, just let me get my gate keys and we'll go."

**(At the Park)**

Natsu and Lucy were just strolling along the park and telling each other more things about themselves such as, Lucy wanting to be a writer in the future and share many stories about her adventures to many people and Natsu wanting to get stronger to find a certain someone in the near future. Lucy then forgot to ask Natsu a question. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy?" "Oh, he left to go hangout with Carla and Wendy. Happy has a crush on Carla." "Aw, that's so cute." After a little while, as they were walking along, Natsu looked at his watch because he wanted to take Lucy to see a movie afterwards. "Hey Lucy, you wanna go see a movie next?" "Sure, what do you have in mind?" "You have two choices: A scary and action movie or a sci-fi action movie." "Hmmmm, I think I'll go for the scary action movie." "Awesome, then Godzilla, here we come!"

And so, they left for the movie, but what they didn't know was that two women, one with long silver hair and one with short blue hair, and their boyfriends were watching the 'couple' having their first date together. "Oooooooooh Levy, I cannot wait for them to be an official couple." "Me too Mira. I knew they were destined to be together when Natsu asked her out. Not to mention, I saw that look on Lucys' eyes." As the girls were giggling, their boyfriends were getting irritated. "Do we have to watch Salamander and Bunny girl? I'm getting bored already," said the irritated Gajeel. "I agree, I say we just leave them and let them have their own fun," said the bored Laxus. Just then, both males received the biggest glares their girlfriends have ever given them and they were really scared. "You two help us spy them or we won't go out with you guys for 2 months," said the two scary women. Laxus and Gajeel gulped and nodded their heads saying they'll continue spying because 2months of no dating is absolute torture itself.

**(At the Movie Theatre) **

Natsu and Lucy, along with 4 unsuspicious spies, have entered the theatre where they would see the new Godzilla movie. Natsu was excited because he heard this beast can breathe fire like a dragon while Lucy, at first was excited like Natsu, but is feeling a little scare because it's about a gigantic monster. At the very back of the theatre, Gajeel and Laxus were also interested about seeing this movie while Levy and Mira thought that maybe they shouldn't have come. As the movie progressed, Godzilla made his appearance and scared mostly everyone in the theatre except for Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel. Levy and Mira hugged their boyfriends, covered their heads, and told them when the monster had disappeared. However, Gajeel and Laxus told the girls to look at Natsu and Lucy because it was a sight they didn't want to miss. Unfortunately, Mira and Levy didn't want to turn their heads because they would see Godzilla would still be there and their boyfriends sighed in defeat.

Natsu felt two arms circled around him and saw that Lucy was looking away from the movie. "Lucy, it's ok. He's not real and even if he was, I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you." Lucy looked up to see his face. "You promise?" "I promise Luce. I'll always be there to protect her." To confirm it, Natsu showed Lucy his signature grin and it made Lucy feel better. "Thanks Natsu, but just to be safe, can I stay like this?" "Sure thing." Natsu then circled his arms around Lucy to give her some comfort and for the rest of the movie; neither of them left their position. After the movie, Natsu and Lucy left the movie theatre, along with the spies, and Natsu looked at his watch to see if they have enough time for one more place. "Hey Luce, there's one more place we have to go to make this date the best." "Ok, but what do you have in mind?" "It's a secret, but until we get there, you have to wear this blindfold because it's a surprise" Lucy pouted, but agree to his demands. She put on the blindfold and let Natsu lead the way.

**(20 minutes later)**

"Ok Luce, we're here!" Lucy then took her blindfold off and once she saw where Natsu had taken her, she became super happy. "You brought me to the Magnolia Fair?! I've always wanted to go here." "Well today's your lucky day because it just opened today and I pay in advance for all the rides and food that we can eat." Lucy turned to Natsu and tackled him in a hug. "Oh thank you Natsu, you are the best." What also made Natsu surprised was that Lucy then gave him a peck on the cheek. After the kiss, both Natsu and Lucy blushed, but shook it off and headed on over to the fair for one of the best times of their lives. However, what Natsu and Lucy didn't know, was that Levy and Mira squealed in joy so loud, it took both of their boyfriends to try and make sure they didn't hear anything.

**(At the Magnolia Fair) **

Natsu and Lucy were having a wonderful time. They ate some great food, played many games in which Natsu would win prizes for Lucy and vice versa, and they were able to ride some of the best rides the park had because Natsu visited Wendy for her to cast a troia spell to help ease his motion sickness for just today. Everything was just amazing for the two of them, even though the spies continued to follow their every move while having a little fun of their own. It was about to be closing time and Natsu and Lucy had enough time for one more ride. "Ok Luce, where would you like to go last?" "How about the Ferris wheel?" Natsu agreed and they went to the giant Ferris wheel. As they got in, Lucy started to get a little nervous and scare because she had no idea that it was going to be that high. As there carriage continued to climb further and further up, Lucy started getting more scared until she felt two arms circled around her. "Luce, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised you that right?" "Yeah, you did." "Then you should know that Rule 2: I always keep my promises." Lucy giggled at his rules and circled her arms around Natsu. "You and your silly rules huh?" "Yeah, but hey, that's just me." Lucy then rested her head on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu lay his head on top of Lucy's head and continued to enjoy the ride. Elsewhere, Mira and the others saw the interaction between the two and said to themselves that they got more than enough to tease them around during work. So Mira and the others left the park and once the Ferris wheel stopped, Natsu and Lucy headed for Lucys house.

**(At Lucys House) **

Natsu and Lucy stopped in front of Lucy's house and Lucy turned around to thank Natsu. "Thank you for one of the best dates I've ever had Natsu. I had the best time of my life." "Well thank you for being my first date Lucy and I agree, it was an awesome." "Natsu, I forgot to mention that this was also my very first date as well." "Really?! Then I guess this just makes it even more awesome." Lucy giggled at his remark and got close to Natsu. "Well I know one thing to wrap up this date in an awesome way." Confused Natsu then asked, "And what would that be?" What did next not only shocked, but surprised Natsu as Lucy got her tip toes and gave Natsu a kiss on his lips. Natsu was surprised at first, but then gave in and returned the kiss. After another minute, they break apart and rested their foreheads on each other's. Lucy then broke the silence. "See you soon?" Natsu then gave her his signature grin. "You know it." Lucy then proceeded inside her apartment while Natsu made his way to his home. After a few minutes, Natsu and Lucy shouted to the top of the heavens, "THAT WAS THE BEST DATE IN MY LIFE!" And with that thought, they couldn't wait to go on another date.

**Well, it took me a while, but here it is. My very first Date Chapter. What do you think? I think I did a very good job here, but can improve a little, but hey I had a blast writing this. Please review and let me know what y'all think. Next chapter will take place the next after this date and it will be a Gruvia Chapter. First time doing a Gruvia chapter, but can't wait to get started. Well, until then, later and again please review and let me know how y'all think about this story so far. Later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going everyone?! Sorry I'm late. Things have been getting busy and plus I got sick, but now doing better than ever. Well, this is my second Date chapter and it's Gruvia. To tell you the truth, this is the first time of me doing a chapter for Gruvia, so let's see how I do here. Want to make a quick note; this will take place the day after the Nalu Date. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**Gray and Juvia's First Date!**_

It was a cool, sunny morning for the people in Magnolia. The birds chirping, the kids running around playing games and such, and everything else that goes on in this city. Yes, everything was going greatly for everyone, except for one special agent, who was in a panic mode over what to wear today. "AW MAN, SHOULD WEAR THIS OR THIS? AW DANG IT, NATSU, HOW DID YOU DO IT." Sitting on his bed was his leader, who decided to help Gray with his date since he was super nervous. "Dang Gray, I haven't seen you like this since either on the job or being chased by Erza." "Shut it! Are you gonna help me or not?"

After another half hour, Gray finally decided on an outfit. It was a regular blue with dark blue pants, black shoes, and his signature white jacket. Gray felt a little better knowing he has the right outfit, but was still nervous about the day. It's a good day Natsu was with him. "Hey man relax. This is Juvia we're talking about here. No matter what's going to happen, she'll be happy because she'll be with you, so don't worry." Gray was absolutely stunned. This was the first time ever that Natsu had ever given Gray encouragement and a compliment as well. "Wow Natsu, that's the first time I've ever heard some encouragement words that were for me." "Well get used to it because after today, it's back to the usual between you and me Popsicle head." Gray at first was irritated, but was grateful that he helped him out. Now the only thing left to do is to make today a great day for him and his crush.

**(At Juvia's house) **

Gray was at the front door of Juvia's house. It was a nice one story house that even has a pool at the back. Gray then mustered all the courage and rang the doorbell. Gray was getting more nervous by the second until after another minute, the door finally opened. What Gray saw next, he did everything he could to hide his blush. What he saw in front of him was a beautiful woman. Juvia had her long blue hair down and was wearing a blue blouse with a dark blue skirt, black belt, and black boots. Gray was so memorized by her beauty that he was about to have a nose bleed, but used all of his man power to prevent it.

Juvia, who was also admiring the way Gray looks, decided to break the silence. "Uh, hi Gray, are you ready to go?" Gray then snapped back to reality. "Uh yeah sure, after you Juvia." After that, they went to begin their date. Gray decided that the first thing they would do is go to a nice restaurant and have a nice lunch, so they went to a nice Italian restaurant. As Gray and Juvia got to their table, their waiter made it to their table. "Hello and welcome, can I get something for you two to drink?" Gray then asked Juvia before answering. "We'll both have waters please." "Gotcha, coming right up." After that, Gray and Juvia talked for a little while before their meals came in. Juvia had the baked chicken and shrimp Alfredo and Gray had a rare steak. After lunch, Gray and Juvia left the restaurant only for Juvia to speak. "Thanks for lunch Gray, where are we going next?" "Somewhere where you'll be extremely happy at."

After another 15 minutes, they arrived at their destination: A water amusement park and Gray was right, Juvia was beyond happy because when you put a water mage in a water amusement park, you get a very excited and happy water mage lol. At the instant, Juvia tackled Gray in a hug to give her gratitude. "Gray, you are just the absolute best friend I can ever have." Gray then blushed before replying back. "Aw come on Juvia it's nothing. I just figured since we've been working so hard, we might have ourselves a great time to ease back from all the stress and such." Juvia just harden her grip on Gray and did something unexpected-gave Gray a kiss in the cheek, only Juvia was blushing crimson while Gray was just blushing. Gray then broke the silence. "Well uh, we might wanna get going." Juvia nodded and the both of them headed off for the park.

During their time together, Gray and Juvia rode many rides, a couple in which Gray couldn't help but get sick over, played many stand in games, which Gray won a bit of prizes for Juvia and Juvia won a few prizes for Gray and lastly, visited the whale show. During the show, Gray and Juvia were amazed by the whales, dolphins, and a few other aquatic animals that it brought smiles to their faces. After the show, Gray took Juvia to pet the whales and dolphins while one of the workers offered them to swim with the dolphins, which they gladly accepted. After 10 minutes with swimming with the dolphins and getting photos with them, Gray and Juvia headed out of the amusement park to go to the regular park for a stroll to finish their date.

While walking, Gray was thinking if now was the best time to talk to Juvia about his feelings, but what he didn't know was that Juvia was thinking the same thing. It was only after a few more minutes, both them spoke at the same time. "Listen I-." Gray and Juvia stare at each other and then started to laugh. Juvia then spoke up. "Thank you for a wonderful day Gray; it was the absolute best day in my life." Gray blushed but was happy to hear that Juvia was happy. "I'm glad me too. But Juvia, I do have a question for you." "Yes Gray, what is it?" Gray went from very to extremely nervous because he was about to ask her the question. "Well, you see, I uh. I-." Before Gray could continue, Juvia then interrupted Gray. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, I have something I like to say to you." Gray only then nodded, but what happened next may things a whole lot better.

Juvia walked towards Gray, got on her tip toes, and kissed Gray on the lips. Gray was shocked and surprised at first, but after a few seconds, he melted along with the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart while panting heavy because they needed to breathe. Both of them then broke into big smiles before Juvia continue tell Gray something. "You see, the thing is, I've been in love with you ever since our time together at FTCIS and after waiting so long, I just wanted to tell you right away." Gray was not only surprised, but extremely happy as well. So happy, he picked Juvia up and twirled her around in excitement. After a couple of minutes of twirling, Gray set her down and told her something that she would be happy to hear. "Well first off, you stole my confession and second, I feel the same way as you do. I love you Juvia." Juvia then giggled before responding back to Gray. "I love you too Gray." The two then kissed each other again, only this time, this kiss was more passionate.

An hour later, Gray dropped Juvia back at her place, gave her a kiss goodnight and told her that he would see her at work the following day. After that, Gray then received a call from Natsu. "So give me the details, how did it go?" Gray smiled and responded back to his knuckleheaded leader. "It was the best date in my life and I've finally confessed to her and she loves me too." "I told you not to worry and it looks like I was right and your welcome by the way." What they didn't know was that Juvia was having the same conversation with Lucy. "Tell me girl, how did it go?" "It was the absolute best date in my entire life and what's even better, Gray says he loves me and he kissed me." "That is so awesome. Maybe now we can double date now, unless those two get along that is." Both girls laughed at that comment as they continue to talk about the date and future dates to come.

**Well what do you y'all think? I may have done a little rush on this, but I wanted to get back on schedule. Later today, I'll post a new chapter and it'll be mission time. Only this time, I'm combining two enemies together and see how it goes. Well, please review on how I'm doing and let me know what I can do to improve. Until next time, later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going everyone?! Well, today begins Team Natsus' biggest mission ever. This will be my toughest work because I'm gonna stretch to as long as I can. Also I'm happy to see that I have over 800 viewers and that makes me happy, but I'll be even happier if this does better than my first story. Well then, sit back and enjoy the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**Team Natsus' toughest assignment ever!**_

**(Normal POV)**

It was 3 months ago that Lucy joined Team Natsu and went on her first date with the leader: Natsu Dragneel. Since then, quite a bit has changed. Natsu and Lucy have gotten really close, but also took things a little slow because they've just gotten to know each other and such, but continue to go on dates to get closer. Gray and Juvia officially became a couple after that first date. Happy finally asked Carla out on a date a month ago and she said yes and they have continued to date ever since. Erza is also in a relationship with man named Jellal, who is the head of the CSIS (Crime Sorciere Investigation Services,) which is a brother organization to FTCIS. And everything else at FTCIS is pretty much the normal stuff…funny huh.

It was a regular day and Natsu and Gray were taking Lucy and Juvia out for lunch before they had to go back to work. So the guys took their girls out to a nice regular restaurant and the guys ordered burgers while the girls settled with salads. During lunch, they chatted about all the good times they've had over the past 3 months. There were good times, brawls, successful missions, and best of all: Erza beating up Natsu and Gray whenever they got into one of their arguments. But all and all, the team was just one of the best and happiest teams there was. Everything was going great that even Natsu was thinking of taking his and Lucy's relationship to the next level and be an official couple. He was thinking that if there was no mission today, he would take Lucy out and ask her the question.

However, that moment was over when Natsu received a call from headquarters. "This is Special Agent Natsu speaking." It was Laki who was on the phone. "Hey Natsu, the boss wants you and your team in his office for a big assignment ASAP." "Roger that, we'll be there soon." Natsu puts away his phone and looks at his teammates. "We need to head back. We have ourselves a new mission." Everyone nodded, finished their lunch, and headed on back to FTCIS headquarters.

After 20 minutes, Team Natsu and Juvia have returned to headquarters and are now on their way to see the boss. Natsu and the team made it to Makarovs' room where the leaders of the other two teams, Laxus and Gajeel were present as well. Makarov then broke his silence. "Listen up, what I'm about to say is extremely important and must be dealt with as soon as possible. It appears that Grimorie Heart has made its appearance." Everyone widen their eyes and gasped at the news. "I've heard of that Guild. It's supposed to be the head of all the dark guilds in Fiorre and they're supposed to be super strong," Lucy mentioned after hearing the name. "That's correct Lucy. We've received reports that they're on the move killing many people and stealing money, artifacts, you name it, and they've stolen it."

Natsu then stepped up to ask for something. "Did we get any reports about what kind of magic this guild uses gramps?" "I'm afraid we're dealing with no ordinary magic. Both Macao and Wendy have reported that the magic these people are using are not appearing in our databases, so use extreme caution." Everyone nodded and reported to their squad rooms to find any information regarding Grimorie Heart and as soon as someone gets anything, they reported to all teams instead of just their own. After an hour, Erza was able to find a possible lead on the dark guild. "Natsu, I think I found something." Natsu then turned to Erza with a sour face. Realizing the face, Erza forgot about Rule 11: No 'I think.' "My mistake, I meant, I found a lead on Grimorie Heart." Natsu replaced his sour face with a serious face. "It appears that their location is a day and a half from here. We'll need to leave as soon as possible before they move to another location." "Happy, go tell Laxus and Metal head what we know and to have them prepare and head on out as soon as possible." "AYE SIR, but what if they have leads of their own?" "Then tell them to follow them and to meet up at our location as the rendezvous point." "Roger." Happy then flew off to tell the other teams while Natsu preps his team. "Ok guys, I want you all to head back to your homes, grab what you need, and meet back in front of the…train station 'the torture I'm gonna be in for' in 2 hours for the next departure. Alright, let's move everyone."

**(50 minutes later and Gray's POV) **

I was busy packing everything I needed for the trip because I don't know how long we're gonna be gone fore, which means I won't be able to see Juvia for a while. I better call her and let her know. After a minute, Juvia responded back on the phone. "Hey Gray, how are you dear?" "I'm ok, but I wanted to let you know that my team and I are going to be leaving on a mission soon and I thought I call and tell you everything." "Promise me you'll be ok Gray and come back safely." "I will and we'll celebrate with the best date you'll ever have." "Right now, all I want is you back home, next to me, and you all safe, healthy and happy." "I promise and I love you Juvia. I'll call or text whenever I can ok?" "Ok and I love you too. Go kick their butts for me." "Will do, later." Well, I think I have everything. Time to head out.

**(Lucy's POV) **

I was just about done with packing that I decided to fix a quick bite to eat before I finish and head out. By the time I got to my kitchen, I see my best friend and leader raiding my fridge. So, I did what I would normally do, I grab my frying pan and hit him on the top of his head. He was then rolling on floor whining like a baby, which may me giggle a bit at his humor, but still mad at him for my food. "Luceeeeeeee, why did you hit me? That was so uncallfor." "Because you keep raiding my fridge every single time you sneak in here." Natsu got back up and grinned. "Well it's because you're a great cook Luce and I can't help but get hungry for your cooking." I blushed like crazy because of that compliment. "So, Natsu, did you finish packing?" "Yep just waiting on you Lucy." After another 15 minutes because I also fixed up something for Natsu, I finally got finished packing. "Ok, Natsu, I'm ready to go." "Awesome and Luce." "Yeah." "When we get back, there's something really important I need to talk to you about." "And what would that be? Is it something bad?" "It's the opposite and I can't tell you yet." I pouted, but gave up because he's always stubborn, but I can't help but wonder what he wants to talk about.

**(Normal POV)**

Lucy and Natsu left for the train station or in Natsus' case, the nightmare train. Natsu and Lucy finally made it to the station, met up with the others, and headed on out for their toughest assignment ever. However what they didn't know was that Hades, the leader of Grimorie heart, was expecting the team to come and find him. Next to him is a crazy woman, who has a craving for fried octopus on a stick, was also ready for the team because she was hoping to meet a certain person from the team and use that person for her latest project. The battle between these two guilds is about to happen really soon.

**Well what do you all think about this chapter? I think it's good so far. I hope you all will like this chapter and I also want to say again thank you to all those who've been reading this story and have been reviewing and helping me out with these chapters. Until next time, see ya around. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going y'all?! Well, summer is getting closer to an end and that means I will be finished with this story soon because I hardly have free time during my time in university. Well, I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this before that, but until then. I hope you all will like this next chapter of FTCIS, so sit back, relax, and here's the next chapter. **

_**A crazy morning!**_

**(Normal POV)**

It was during the night and Natsu and the others have made it to a little city called Galuna City because most of the folks around are not actual humans, but magical beings and creatures. As Natsu and the others were walking around the city, they noticed a strange old creature rambling about the moon is a curse or something and needs to be destroyed. Everyone just sweat dropped and moved on. After a lil while of looking around the town and such, the team stopped in front of a nice 6 story tall hotel because they need a place to crash before facing Grimorie Heart in the morning. "Okay guys, we'll crash here for the night. Each of us will have our own room, so make sure you have any kind of communication with you at all times in case of emergency. Happy, you'll be with me buddy," Natsu explained to everyone. "Sorry Natsu, but I'm staying with Lucy tonight," Natsus' feline partner spoke and rejected him. "But why Happy, I thought we were best friends." "We are, but I like spending time with Lucy, so don't whine." After that, Happy jumped off Natsus' head and into Lucys' chest. "Is it ok if I stay with you Lucy?" Lucy blushed at Happys' comment, but still smile because Happy was so nice to her. "Sure Happy and for the nice compliment, I'll fix you up some fish."

As Happy was jumping for joy, Lucy giggled at his act, but then saw Natsus' face and it looked like he was upset about something. Erza, who also noticed, spoke to Natsu. "Natsu, you've been with Happy all your life. I'm sure one night isn't going to kill you." Natsu was still upset and had a sour look on his face. Gray then realized why Natsu was acting like this and started laughing like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Flame brain here is jealous of Happy! Natsu wishes he was with Lucy for the night instead of Happy" Natsu then blushed fiercely and went to punch Gray while Lucy, who took a minute to process the information, blushed like crazy and what Natsu didn't know was that Lucy felt happy to hear he feels that way about her, yet sad that he couldn't be with her tonight. Erza then beat up Gray and Natsu for fighting and a little extra to Gray for doing that to Natsu and Lucy. Once everyone got their key cards, they all made it to their rooms.

Lucy made it to her room and once she got in, she collapsed on her bed while Happy was sitting on a chair looking at the worn out and blushing Lucy. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Asked the concern Exceed. Lucy then shook her head to get back to reality before speaking to Happy. "I'm fine, it's just….can you keep a secret for me Happy and please don't tell anyone especially Natsu." All Happy did was nod his head before Lucy explained herself. "To tell you the truth, I'm in love with Natsu. Ever since we had our first date, I felt so happy being with him that I've started having feelings for him. And so once the mission is over, I'm gonna tell him my feelings, but I don't know how he feels for me."

Once Lucy was finished, she notices an extremely cheerful Happy. "Happy, why are you looking so, well happy?" "Well Lucy, I have a secret too, well technically, it's Natsus'." Lucy was interested, so she walked towards Happy to get a better hearing of this. "Well first off, don't tell Natsu I said this to you." Lucy then nodded before Happy could proceed. "Second, Natsu is also in love with you." Lucy was so surprised that she collapsed on the floor before Happy told her any more info. "He told me that he started falling for you since the first day he met you." "Are you serious?! But then, why hasn't he told me yet?" "He told me that he was probably gonna tell you once this mission is over." Lucy couldn't help but smile brightly of what Happy told her. "But remember, I didn't tell you anything and be surprised when he tells you ok?" Lucy nodded and both she and Happy started yawning, signaling them that it's time to hit the hay.

"Happy, you go and relax while I get changed ok?" Happy didn't need an invitation as he jumps towards the bed, making himself comfortable, and finally went to dreamland. Lucy giggled at his humor and went to get changed. After 10 minutes, she gotten under the covers and headed for dreamland as well, but not before she thinks about a certain special agent whom she has feelings for. "Natsu, I hope this mission ends well and quick because I can't wait to tell you how I feel about you."

During the night, a specific special agent by the name of Natsu came in through the door (Because there was no windows and plus he had already asked for extra key cards of his teammates in case of trouble) and saw Lucy and Happy sleeping peacefully. He thought to himself, 'Dang, Luce just looks so beautiful sleeping like that. Well, I hope she doesn't mind if I crash here for the night.' Natsu then did his best to get under the covers without waking Lucy, but what surprised him afterwards was that once got comfortable, Lucy got closer to him. Smiling, Natsu put his arm around Lucy and drifted off to dreamland. What he didn't know was that Happy was up and took a couple of pictures of the two cuddling each other. Happy then also mouthed to Natsu, 'you loooooooooooove her.'

Morning came and Lucy was starting to wake up. She had a crazy dream. One minute she was dreaming a regular day but then Natsu came in and what shocked her was that he was being different. He wasn't being a goofball that he was. Instead he was being…..romantic and well mannered?! Lucy didn't know why he was like that, but didn't let her bother her. As soon as she woke up, she started feeling warm for some reason and noticed something else too. There was an arm around her and she started feeling scared because there's a stranger in her room. Without looking at the face of the intruder, she kicked him off the bed.

What she heard next, gave her quite a shock. "Owwww, dang Luce. Why did you do that? I was having the best dream of an all you can eat fire buffet." "NATSU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?!" "Geez, don't yell Lucy. I just came in to check on you and Happy during the night and I couldn't help but fall asleep and plus your bed was more comfortable than mine." Lucy was still a little angry at him, but deep down she was jumping for joy because of how much Natsu cared for her. "Alright well can I have some privacy; I need to go get ready." "But I like spending time with you Luce come on." Lucy blushed at his comment. "Well we'll spend time together once I get ready, so if you don't mind." "But I do mind." What happened next was fast for Natsu because Lucy went behind him and kicked him out of the room with his face implanted on the wall.

After half an hour, Lucy came down to the breakfast lounge with Happy on top of her head. When she got there, she saw Erza with the paper, Gray have a bite to eat without most of his clothes on, and Natsu was on the floor with a huge bump on his head….HUGE BUMP?! "Um Erza, why is Natsu on the floor hurt like that?" "I saw Natsu get kicked out of your room and I knew he was up to no good, so I punished him for whatever reason it was." Lucy giggled nervously and proceeded to have breakfast with the team. After another 15 minutes, Natsu regained conscious and went to explain the plan.

"Ok guys, I talked to Laxus and the others earlier on and they told me that Grimorie Heart wasn't at the other locations they went to search, so that means that they're here. Gajeel's team will be here in a bit so once they arrived; we'll storm the place while Laxus and the others will get here as soon as they can to give us back up." Everyone then nodded to Natsus' plan. "Alright finish up breakfast because after that, it's time to pound some Grimorie Heart butt." "AYE SIR!"

**Alright, it took me a bit, but it's finished. I was gonna post this last night, but I fell asleep so my bad. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this because I'm hoping I'll post another one up by tonight hopefully. Until then, see ya and please review and also, thank you to all those who've been reading this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Well, it's time to begin the battle with Grimorie Heart. Because I mention earlier that Jellal was with Crime Sorciere that means that Meredy and Ultear is in that guild too. So I'll do my best with the other four. But, other than that, enjoy the next chapter of FTCIS. It's also the battle between Natsu and Zancrow. And as a surprise, the name of the associate to Grimorie Heart will be revealed. So again, hope you all enjoy. **

_**The Battle Begins!**_

Natsu and his team met Gajeel's team at the rendezvous point before going on to attack the dark guild. Only when Gray saw the team, he noticed a couple of additions to the team. "Juvia, Wendy, and Carla? What are you guys doing here?" Juvia was very happy to see Gray surprised, but she knew there were bigger things to deal with, so she explained the details. "Makarov wanted us to help you guys with the mission seeing as this is one of the most dangerous missions you all have been." Gray smiled and hugged Juvia, but was also worried about her because of how dangerous this mission could be.

After all the hellos' and such, both teams made it to the front of Grimorie Heart's guild, a tall dark looking castle, which meant there was going to be a whole lot of members to fight. Natsu then looked to both teams to discuss their plan of action. "Ok guys here's what we're going to do: We bust in there and we barbeque them." The guys and even Erza smirked and nodded at the plan while the girls sweat dropped and was a bit worried about this plan. Before they had a chance to say anything, Natsu already jumped into the air to prepare another original move his list of attacks. "The flames of my right hand and the flames in my left hand. You put them together!" After Natsu put both hands together, a giant ball appeared as the result. "YOU GET…..FIRE DRAGONS' BRILLIANT FLAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu launched his attack at the door and not only was that blown up, but some of the guilds' members got caught in the blast. "FTCIS IS HERE TO BRING YOUR BUTTS TO JUSTICE!"

Natsu and the others moved in and as soon as they entered the castle, more members of Grimorie Heart appear and everyone was in battle. Natsu was burning 40 guys at once, Gray was freezing 35 guys, Lucy called Loke and Virgo to take down 30 more, Gajeel was taking 50 others, Levy, Juvia, and the others were taking care of 100 and what shocked everyone the most was that Erza already took down 150 members. This made Natsu, Gray, and even Gajeel terrified of her. After everyone took down the lackeys, a shroud of dark flame enveloped around everyone and a person with long crazy yellow hair appeared. "So this is the infamous FTCIS I've heard so much about. Well this is where you all stop because none of you are getting pass me: Zancrow the Flame God Slayer!" This shocked everyone because they've never heard of this kind slayer before.

Natsu then stepped forward to face this new slayer. "Well then, how bout facing me then? Gajeel, take the others and get on going, I'll catch up as soon as I deal with big shot here." Gajeel nodded and told everyone to follow him. Lucy then stopped to look at Natsu to tell him something. "You better come back to me or I won't forgive you!" Natsu blushed at that comment, but gave her his signature grin. "Don't worry about me. You just worry about you and I'll be there soon." Lucy nodded and head back out with the others. Natsu then turned his head towards the enemy and had his hands in flames. Zancrow chuckled before speaking to Natsu. "Well, now that the boring love fest is over, shall we get started?" "I have just one thing to say to you dumbass." "What is it?" "I'm all fired up!" And Natsu ran towards Zancrow to begin the battle. "Fire Dragon Iron FISTTTTTTT!" Natsu used his signature move on Zancrow, but Zancrow dodged the attack and hit Natsu with a fist engulfed in black flames.

Natsu then tried to eat the flames, but it turned out he got hurt from the flames. "Why can't I eat these flames? There fire right? So why can't I eat them?" "It's because you are just a lowly dragon hunter and my divine flames are too much for you." "Well, then try this on for size!" Natsu then sucked in some air for his most powerful attack. "FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The attack landed, but what heard next completely shocked him. Zancrow was eating the fire from the roar attack. "No, it can't be!" "Oh, but it can and now that I've eaten your flames, I think I should give you something in return." Zancrow then had a black magic circle in front of him as he does one of his dangerous attacks. "Prepare to taste the power of lost magic. FLAME GOD BELLOW!" Zancrow roared a stream of black flames towards Natsu and it connected. Natsu was yelling in pain as he couldn't get the flames off of him. "Ahhhhh, it hurts. Man, I wish I could eat this, but it won't work. What can I do?" As Natsu was thinking of a plan, Zancrow moved in to finish off Natsu. "Well Dragon hunter, this is where we say farewell."

At that moment, Zancrow was producing fire from both of his hands for another attack while saying something. "I ask you to scorch all from the Far West to the Far East, Oh Breath of God!" Natsu then thought of an idea that would save him from this fire and the attack. Powering up, Natsu also did an attack that was similar to Zancrows' attack. "Flames in my right and flames in my left. Put together and you get." "It's useless that won't stop me. Now take this: FLAME GOD KAGUTSUCHI!" And Zancrow launched a giant ball of black flames towards Natsu. While ready to fire, Natsu smiled at Zancrow, which made him confused of why he was smiling." "Who said that this attack would stop you? I'm just getting something out of the way for something even better. So here goes: FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" And what shocked Zancrow, was that Natsu hurled his ball of flames towards the fire he was trapped in to cancel out the flames before taking a direct hit from Zancrows attack.

"You fool! Why would you waste your attack on that wall of flames when you could've 'used it to stop my attack," shouted Zancrow hysterically. What happened next blew Zancrows mind away because of being burned to a crisp, he saw Natsu eating his flames only this time, Natsu wasn't in pain, but enjoying a good meal. "B-B-B-But that's impossible! There's no way you could m flames without getting hurt." Natsu smirked at Zancrow before answering him. "Well, I did a little trick here. I used the rest of my power to knock off your flames and then since I no power left in me, I was able to eat your fire without any problem." Zancrow was freaking out a little because now Natsu had both his dragon power and now Zancrows' power with it. "Now then, let me try this again and this time you stay down. Dragon plus Divine Flames. Put them together and you have….DRAGON GODDDDD BRILLIANT FLAMEEEEEE!"

Natsu launched both flame attacks on Zancrow and it was doing some serious damage. Once the attack finished, Zancrow was barely conscious and collapsed on the floor. "Curses, to be beaten by a lowly dragon hunter, disgraceful!" Natsu then walked towards Zancrow, turned him over to his stomach, and placed the handcuffs on his wrists. "The reason why you lost is because I'm stronger and I fight for good. While you guys continue the path y'all are on, you'll never beat us." "I wouldn't be so sure about that boy," said a mysterious figure behind Natsu. As soon as Natsu turned around to see who it was, he was hit with a powerful magic blast that caused Natsu to collapse on the floor and before he lost conscious, he muttered, "I'm sorry Luce. Please be careful." The mighty dragon slayer was then unconscious and the mysterious figure walked towards him. "Now that he's down, I'll take him to Daphne and she can get started with the dragon project. As for you Zancrow." He turned towards the barely conscious slayer. "Farewell!" The mysterious figure then used a powerful magic force that was strong enough to kill Zancrow. After that, the figure took the dragon slayer towards the top of the building where this mysterious project took place.

Meanwhile, as the gang continues their journey to the top, Lucy felt something in her heart that made her worried. "Natsu, please be ok. I don't know what I would do without you. Please come back to me soon." Along the way, three other mages, including a man tilting his glasses while speaking poetically, a huge chubby guy with a doll, and a man with a serious attitude and wearing a tribal like outfit, were watching the group and getting ready for their surprise attack on the unsuspecting group.

**Finally, I have it finished finally. I've been having terrible writer's block and hanging out with friends before I leave them for school next week. So, for all that, I'm so incredibly sorry I took too long. But in the meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Until then, later. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Well, how's it going everyone?! Well, I hope y'all are enjoying my story because I am. It's the best one I've written so far. Other than that, thank you all again for reading my story so far and hope the good times will keep on coming. One last thing, I forgot to mention that Droy and Jet were replaced with Wendy and Juvia for this battle. I forgot to say that on the 11****th**** chapter. I'm so sorry. Other than that, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**The Brawl with Azuma, Kain, and Rustyrose Begins!**_

As Lucy and the others were almost to the top, they were attacked by three strangers. "I'm afraid we can't let you pass this point. So do us all a big favor and stay still, so we can kill you," said a man with pointy hair and adjusting his glasses. Gajeel then stepped in to speak. "Sorry, but we need to get to the top. So if y'all don't move, then we'll just have to beat you to a pulp." A man with tribal clothes then stepped forward while the third man pulled out a doll and gave the creepiest grin to the agents. "I, Kain, will have you go through the most horrifying torture there is." Everyone then sweat dropped because he was being weird.

Erza snapped out from her thoughts and stepped forward. "Lucy, you take Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Wendy with you and get to the top. Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and I will deal with these guys." "Are you guys going to be ok?" Levy then stepped forward and put her hand on Lucys' shoulder, which made Lucy look at Levy. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll be fine. You guys just hurry up and get to the top and we'll be with y'all soon." Lucy smiled and prepared to make her move while Juvia and the others did the same. The man with the tribal clothes, also known as Azuma, prepared to use his magic, which was having tree roots extend from the ground and were poised to strike the three women until they were frozen thanks to Gray. Azuma then looked at Gray with a glare while smirked. "Hey now, one of those women is my girlfriend and I won't let you lay a finger on her."

After Gray stopped the attack, Gajeel leapt unto the air to attack while giving Lucy and the others a chance to move on. "IRON DRAGON….ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" The attack landed and gave more than enough smoke for the women to press on ahead. While on the run, Juvia turned her head to her boyfriend. "Please be careful Gray and you too everyone. We'll see you at the top." And with that, the women continued running the stairs to the top and after another 20 seconds, they were out of sight.

The man with the pointy hair, also named Rustyrose, cleared the smoke and still had a smile on his face. "Well now, that wasn't elegant at all. No matter, the minute those girls get up to the top, it will be too late because what we have in store for you all will certainly mark the end of you all." And with that, the battle began with Gray vs. Kain, Erza vs. Azuma, and Gajeel and Levy vs. Rustyrose.

Kain was got into sumo stance to attack Gray while Gray himself put a fist to the palm of his hand preparing an ice attack. "Hey tall, fat, and ugly, take this: ICE MAKE LANCE!" Streams of ice lances appeared from Gray's hands and pursued Kain, however Kain was smiling. "Your attack won't affect me because of my Mr. Cursey especially now that it's in metal state!" As he said, the doll turned metal and so did Kain and he was able to use his new metal powers to block the ice attack. Gray was a little surprised but kept up the attacks. "Then try this on for size. ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!" Gray put his hands to the ground and produced 7 iced fists attacking Kain, but they only did little damage. "HAHAHAHAHA what can you do now you puny wizard?!" Gray then had an idea, but he never tried this attack before, but it's worth a try.

"Well ugly, I have one trick I haven't done before, so let's see how this does. ICE MAKE….." Kain was then laughing at his actions. "No matter what you do, I'll be invincible thanks to Mr. Cursey." "UNLIMITED!" At that moment, Gray had a tornado of ice weaponry ready to strike at Kain, which to his surprise had his mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes widened as big as tires. Gray then launched the attack and the first thing that was struck was Kains' doll. "Ahh, Mr. Cursey. Without him, I'm-." But Kain couldn't finish because he was then struck with over 200 ice blade weapons, knocking him out unconscious. "Well, he sure was all bark and no bite."

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were busy dealing with Rustyrose, who was using a magic called 'Arc of Embodiment," which gives him the ability to materializes anything that he can imagine. "Well now, it seems that you two aren't a match for me." Gajeel and Levy were panting heavily because they were having trouble beating this guy. "Hey shrimp, I need a power up." "Got it and for once can you stop calling me shrimp?" Gajeel just giggled before launching himself to attack Rustyrose. "Oh back for more huh? Well take this: JET BACK SWORD!" Rustyrose turned his arm to an extendable monster like arm and attack Gajeel while Levy was using her Script magic to create Iron big enough to enhance Gajeel. "Well here goes. SOLID SCRIPT: IRON!" After that, a huge piece of iron was formed and Gajeel noticed. "IRON DRAGON…ROAAARRRRR!" The attack connected and while Rustyrose was trying to recover, Gajeel was eating the iron.

"Thanks Levy, now I can finish him off." Levy was smiling and nodding to Gajeel's saying. Gajeel then leapt into the air to perform a power spell. "Alright four eyes, take this. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" Gajeel formed a giant sword and swung it at Rustyrose, who was trying to run for his life after seeing something that was as tall as a 6 story building. Once the attack connected, Rustyrose was agonizing in pain and then fell into a state of unconscious. "Gajeel, you did it honey!" Levy then jumped onto Gajeel to hug him while he returned the hug. "No Levy, we did it." After that, the two share a victory kiss before heading back into battle.

Erza and Azuma have been battling for almost 20 minutes, neither one giving the other the chance to win. Erza then requipped into purgatory armor while Azuma just stood still while extending his palm to Erza. As Erza was about to land a strike onto Azuma, He then used a spell. "Take this, BLEVE!" After that, Erza was caught an explosion, which destroyed most of her armor and it wasn't just that armor. Azuma defeated her flame empress, lightning empress, and even her night wing armor. Erza was trying to think of a new strategy, but was interrupted by Azuma. "TOWER BURST!" With that called out, Azuma summoned a tower of explosive flames, which connected to Erza and she was trying everything she could to break free and was able to, but not without having burns on her legs.

Deciding that she had enough, Erza requipped into her Japanese cloth with two swords. Azuma looked confused when he saw this. "Why are you in that outfit when you have various kinds of armor?" "It's because this is all I need to end this fight." And with that, Erza took her stance while Azuma decided that this was enough and was preparing to do one more Tower Burst. As soon as Azuma was ready to release his attack, Erza moved at incredibly fast speed and before he knew it, he was slashed so deep, that it made him collapsed. "How in the world did you do that? You didn't have this kind of power in your other armors?" "Erza then turned around to the collapsed Azuma before speaking. "It's because in this form, I'm able to focus more on my magic power to enhance my abilities than any other armor that I have. Also, it's because I have the will to fight for justice and you on the other hand, don't." Azuma smirked before speaking to Erza. "Well, you may have beaten me this time, but next time, I'll beat you to a pulp." "Sorry, but I'm afraid that won't happen because you all are under arrest."

After Handcuffing them and bringing them to a spot where they won't have a chance to run away or doing any other kinds of tricks, Erza and the others made their way to the top to regroup with Lucy and the others.

During that time, Lucy and the others had made their way to the top, but only to find themselves face to face with the leader of Grimorie Heart while he was sitting in his chair: Master Hades. "Ahh, so the infamous FTCIS has made it to the top." Lucy then stepped forward to speak. "Hades, by the authority of FTCIS, I'm placing you and all your followers under arrest." But this only made Hades laugh as he stood up and towards a wall with a button there. "Well, let me tell you something. I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere because thanks to my new partner, I now have everything I need to initiate my plan." Happy then came forward. "What plan are you talking about?" "WHY THIS OF COURSE!" Hades slams the button and what appears behind the walls not only surprised everybody, but scared Lucy the most for what she saw.

**Well how is it? I know, it's rushed, but it's because I'm going out more often now and I want to post these chapters as soon as I can. And also sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think you all know what Hades has in store for everyone. If you do know, don't spoil it for everyone who doesn't know. I'm also hoping my next chapter will be better. Please review and thank you again for reading this story. Until next time, later. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going there everyone? Sorry, I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I fell ill and couldn't focus. But, I'm doing much better and ready to go. Also, thank you to those who've read and review my story. Y'all are the best. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**The Plan Revealed!**_

As Natsu was waking up from being attack by who knows what, he started feeling weird. It was like his energy was being zapped from him, even though it wasn't painful, and what's worst, he was inside of something because he barely had any room to move. After another minute, he saw Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, and Carla come in. Natsu then tried call out to them, but not only was he heard, but Lucy and the others were too stunned about something.

Hades was laughing as loud as he unveiled his latest destructive creation there was: A giant mecha dragon. The machine was the size of a skyscraper, with giant wings, 50 foot long nails, 100 foot long tail, and its head was also huge with large razor sharp teeth. At the top of the head, you can see a glass top window and inside it was a woman wearing a lab coat, white cowboy hat, and was eating a fried octopus on a stick. Hades then stepped forward to speak. "The lady at the top is the mastermind behind this machine. Her name is Daphne and she's going to use this machine to destroy everything that stands in our way!" Hades was then laughing while Daphne did the same, only she was crazier.

Wendy then spoke out to find out more about this machine. "How are you able to use something this gigantic and destructive?" Daphne then stepped in to speak. "Well little runt, for us to use this dragoniod, we needed the powers of a dragon in order for this to work." It was then Juvias' turn to speak. "But there aren't any dragons around. How can that thing work if there is no dragon around?" "Whoever said that it had to be a dragon for this to work? Why don't you all look at the jewel on the mecha dragon's chest to see what we used instead." As mentioned, Lucy and the others looked at the jewel. Once they saw what was in it, not only shocked everyone freighted Happy, it made Lucy cry because inside that jewel….was their dear friend and leader, Natsu.

"Natsu, is that you up there? Can you hear me?! Can you get out of there?!" Shouted Lucy, who was in tears seeing her leader and person she loved being used as a power source for Grimorie Heart's diabolical plans. "It's useless, miss goodie to shoes," said the crazy active Daphne. "Although he can hear and talk to you, not only can you all not hear him, he can't break free due to the magic that Master Hades provided, so that way I can have my fully worked dragoniod. So give up now because I'm not giving up this power." Lucy was terrified as well as angry at the two people who would do this to Natsu. As Lucy dried up her tears, she took out two keys and turned towards Juvia and the others. "Juvia, you and I will try and distract Hades. Wendy, you Happy and Carla try and do what you can to get Natsu out of there." Everyone nodded and prepared themselves as well as Hades prepared to brawl. "Alright then, let's go guys!" "AYE SIR!"

Wendy and the exceeds proceeded to the machine while Lucy and Juvia prepared for battle. "Open; Gates of the Lion and Sea goat. LEO AND CAPRICORN!" And with that, Lucy summoned two of her most powerful spirits. One of them had spiky brown hair, with glasses, and was wearing a suit while the other was goat like person, with shades and also a suit. The man with brown hair, also known as Loke, stepped forward. "Leave it to us Lucy. We'll help you take down this clown." Capricorn also nodded to Lokes' saying and with that, the four moved in to the attack.

Meanwhile, Erza were almost to the top when they saw three more people near the top. After getting closer, they were able to recognize these strangers as people they know so well. "It's about time you guys up here. Our leader got tired of waiting you guys and went ahead and made it to the top so as soon as we get up there, it's show time," said one of the figures while fanning herself with a fan. Smirking, Erza gave off a chuckle to the strangers' response. "You never cease to amuse me don't you…Evergreen."

During the battle, Wendy and the exceeds did what they could to try and break Natsu free while Natsu was using whatever fire attack he could use to get out, but every time he use an attack, he get electrocuted. While laughing, Daphne was gloating in front of the agents. "Like I told you, there's no way he'll get out and thanks to his power, it's now time for me to activate my new machine." After pressing a few buttons and pulling levers, the machine was online and Natsu was being struck with electric for the machine to work. "Stop it, you're killing him," Happy was yelling in tears. "It doesn't matter. If this dragon slayer dies, we can kidnap another and drain their power for the machine." Angered by her words, Wendy powered up and began to attack the machine.

Elsewhere, Lucy and the others were barely doing anything against Hades as he continued to use his lost dark magic to wipe them out. Capricorn took a lot of damage, so he had to return to the celestial world leaving Loke to do his best to protect Lucy from Hades. Juvia was on the floor exhausted because even though she was made of water, Hades attacks were able to make contact and drain her of her power. Lucy was the only one standing while panting heavily, but not giving up the fight. "I will not quit. As long as I have a single breath in my body, I will never stop and I will save Natsu and beat you all." Hades chuckle at the blondes' determination.

"Well then, it looks like this will be the end for you." Hades points two fingers towards Lucy while gathering magic to end Lucys' life. Seeing this while not able to do nothing, Natsu was seething in anger, worry, and rage. "DON'T DO THIS! LUCY, RUN, GET OUT OF HERE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. JUST TAKE EVERYONE AND GET OUT OF HERE. I DON'T WANT YOU DIE." But his efforts were useless because he couldn't be heard thanks to the prison he was in. Hades was then about to fire when he got attacked by a sword and jumped back to dodge it.

It was then revealed to be Erza and alongside her was Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. "Sorry we're late Lucy, but we're here now and we're going to help you beat this guy," said Erza. Lucy was smiling brightly and had tears of joy. "I knew you guys would be here to help. Thank you all so much." Gray then stepped in. "Well it's not just us."

Back at the machine, Daphne was about to do an attack on Wendy when she was attack by multiple magic attacks. When the smoke cleared, it revealed three members of FTCIS 3rd team: The Thunder Legion. The members standing in front of the mecha dragon were Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. "Well guys, ready to get Natsu out of there," said Freed. "Hahahaha, alright my babies, let's get our friend out of there," said Bickslow talking to his 6 totem heads. "Let's get this show on the road," said Evergreen. Wendy and the others were relieved that the Thunder Legion showed up. Not even fazed by this, Daphne was laughing uncontrollably. "You honestly think these pathetic wizards can help you save your dragon friend. It's going to take a lot more than those three to stop me." Just then, something touched Daphne's' glass top and it had a dangerous glare on its' face. "Then how bout I join the party?" The next thing that Daphne knows, she was struck by a tremendous lightning bolt.

**Well how's this? I know it's kinda short, but I'm still trying to get better to right more for you guys, but I know that I did a good job with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll have another one as soon as I can. Until then, please leave me a review and such and tell me what you think so far. Until then, later. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Helloooooooooooooooooo everybody. How's everyone doing today? Well sadly, this story is coming close to an end. But rest assured that the rest of the story will be great and I hope you all will enjoy the rest of the journey here. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**A Last Resort**_

Lightning struck the mecha dragon as well as Daphne and boy did she get a jolt out of that one. Noticing the attack, Hades turned his head away from the battle to see what was going on and as soon as he saw the machine, he gave off an angry grunt. "So that's the lighting dragon slayer: Laxus Dreyar. Unfortunately, that attack will have no effect on the machine." "Keep your eyes on the battle old geezer. IRON DRAGON HARD FIST!" Said Gajeel while making the chance to strike while Hades was distracted, but was no use because Hades blocked the attack. "Need I remind you that you need to respect your elders more?" And with that, the battle continues.

Back to the dragon machine, Laxus' attack was having no effect on it and he was about to get attack when Freed jumped in and used his rune magic to block the dragons' punch. "Laxus, we have to move. I can't hold the attack much longer." Laxus nodded and he and Freed got off the dragon before it made contact with them. "Tch, my lightning attack didn't do much to it and we need to hurry or Natsu will die because of the machine."

Just as what Laxus was saying, the machine continued sucking up Natsus' power and he was screaming so loud, it was like you could hear an actual dragon crying in pain. The ones who were fighting Hades also heard Natsus' cry of pain and this was bringing tears to Lucys' eyes. Lucy then turned towards Hades with anger in her eyes. "You people will never get away with using Natsu for your plans." Hades was still laughing because not only did he think that his plan was going to be a success, but also that he was winning against FTCIS' strongest agents. Erza was in her Japanese cloth, but was down to her knees while trying to stand with her sword, Juvia and Levy were on their hands and knees in exhaustion, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy were the only ones standing, but Lucy wanted to help Laxus and the others with rescuing Natsu.

Just then, Hades got attack by a gust of air belonging to Wendy as she made her way towards Lucy and the others along with Bickslow and Evergreen. "Lucy, I'll heal Gray and the others Evergreen and Bickslow will be backup while you go and see what you can do for Natsu." Lucy nodded and ran towards the machine. Hades was about to attack Lucy until he got hit by fairy bullets courtesy of Evergreen. "Sorry, but to get to her you have to go through us first." Standing next to Evergreen are Bickslow, Gray, Gajeel, and even the injured Erza, who was able to get back on her feet and is still receiving treatment from Wendy. Hades made an angry grunt and decided to finish them off first before taking care of Lucy.

Lucy made it to the machine, unfortunately the machine was about to be at full power and Natsu was running out of time. "NATSUUUUUUUUU, PLEASE, DON'T DIE ON MEEEEEEE!" Lucy was screaming to Natsu, unfortunately he can't hear much because of the machine zapping his power. Laxus then stepped forward along with Happy to discuss a plan with Lucy. "Listen Lucy, I have something in mind, but it will hurt Natsu even more, but the results should be great." "Wait, you're going to hurt Natsu, but I thought he's your friend and teammate." "He is, but what I have in mind is risky. Since Natsu and I are both Dragon Slayers, I figured that there might be a chance that we can give each other our powers."

Lucy was surprised to hear that and she thought that dragon slayers can only have one type of slayer magic. "Is it possible that it could work?" "I don't know. It's never been done before, so that's why I said that it's risky." Lucy and Happy were still unsure about the plan because if Natsu can't absorb Laxus' power, then it's all over for him. "So what do Happy and I have to do?" "Happy is going to fly you to where Natsu is and I want you to talk to him and try to get him focused on you then my attack because it's going to hurt a lot." "But wait, I thought Natsu can't hear us because of the machine." "He will once I mess around with the system, now get ready!"

Lucy and Happy and prepared to distract Natsu from what could be an unpleasant rescue. "Happy, you ready to take me to Natsu?" "Aye, but what are you going to do once we get up there?" "I'll tell him something that'll be so big that he won't notice the attack." Happy didn't understand what she was going to do, but nodded, grabbed her back, and flew her to jewel of the machine that contained their leader. Meanwhile, Laxus turned into lightning and raced towards the top where Daphne is and gave her a deadly glare so deadly that Daphne was seeing an actual dragon ready to strike on its prey. Once Laxus made it to the top, he decided to say something to Daphne before putting the plan to action. "Hey witch; this is what happens when you mess with one of us! RAGIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG BOOOOOLLLLLLLLLT!"

Lightning then struck the machine fiercer than the last strike. The attack was able to pierce the cockpit where Daphne was at and it struck her and she was screaming in pain and couldn't get out of it. But that also meant that Natsu got hit with the blast. He was in agony until what he saw next replaced some of it with worry. He saw Lucy and Happy in front of them and was worry that they'll get caught in the blast. "LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM RIGHT NOW!" "SORRY NATSU, BUT FOR THIS ONCE, I'M GONNA HAVE TO SAY NO!" "LUCY, YOU KNOW THAT IT'S A" "I KNOW, IT'S A VIOLATION OF RULE 35: NEVER DISOBEY AN ORDER FROM YOUR LEADER OR ANY OTHER HIGHER RANKING OFFICER, BUT FOR THIS ONCE, I'M GONNA HAVE TO BREAK IT!"

"BUT WHY ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDERS?!" Lucy then started to form tears in her eyes and Natsu saw this and begun to worry even more, but then Lucy interrupted him. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M MORE WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Natsu was shocked at her response, but couldn't speak because she continued with her yelling. "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU AND THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO TRY AND EAT LAXUS' LIGHTNING. THE REASON WHY I'M HERE IS TO GIVE YOU SUPPORT AND ALSO…THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENS." "LUCY, YOU KNOW NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN, SO DON'T SAY THAT!" "BUT I STILL NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, SO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Even though Natsu was still agonizing from the attack and from the lightning inside of him (which he ate when Lucy mention to him about eating Laxus' lightning and ate a bit while she was talking,) he tried his best to listen to her.

"I wanted to tell you this when the mission was over, but it looks like I need to say it now before anything happens. Happy told me how you feel about me." Natsu gasped at this and sent a glare to Happy, who was nervously laughing. "But I'm glad he told me because you know why?" Natsu was shocked, but nodded for her to proceed. Lucy had the brightest smile on her face before moving on. "It's because I love you too. I've been in love with you after our first date, but I didn't know how you felt about me, so I decided to wait until I knew how you felt for me and when Happy told me that you love me, I've felt like I was the happiest person in the world because of how much you care for me. So please, get out of there, beat these people up, and we can out on another date, only this time, as a couple."

Natsu had a tear flowing through his eye and had a smile on his face because the woman he loves, loves him back and he never felt so happy in his life that he started feeling more powerful than ever before. Natsu continued powering up while Lucy, Happy, and Laxus (who overheard the entire thing and got Daphne out of the machine while she was unconscious from the attack) fled from the machine so that way, Natsu can take it down with his new power. The next thing that happened, an explosion took placed and once the smoke cleared, a man was standing tall with an aura of fire and lightning.

**So, what do you y'all think? Sorry it took a bit. I was in the hospital and found out I have kidney stones, but I'll be alright to write. Like I said earlier, this story is coming close to an end, but I look forward to the rest of this adventure and I hope y'all feel the same way I do. Until next time, later. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Well how's it going everyone? I'm sad that my story is almost over, but on the bright side, this has been an awesome journey writing this story. I'm also pleased that you all have enjoyed it and I can't wait for that in the future I can write another one that's better than this one. Well, other than that, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**The Conclusion of Grimorie Heart**_

__Standing on the pile that was once that mecha dragon, was Natsu, but was in an aura of fire and lightning. This was a sign that Natsu had achieved absorbing Laxus' power and turned it into a new form: Lightning Flame Dragon Form. Lucy and everyone noticed this and was both shocked and surprised while only Laxus was smiling, knowing that his plan had worked. "Finally, it's about time Natsu and here I was thinking it would be easy to absorb my power." Natsu had tick mark and started yelling like crazy on Laxus. "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT WAS TO EAT LIGHTNING?! I SWEAR, WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!" Laxus just only chuckled and Natsu then turned towards Lucy and Happy. "Happy, make sure you get Lucy at a safe distance. This is not going to be pretty."

Happy nodded and was about to fly Lucy away from the battlefield until Lucy spoke out. "Natsu, please make sure you come back to me safe and sound alright?!" Natsu gave her his biggest smile and nodded. Happy then took Lucy to a safe distance while Natsu was walking towards Hades. "Everyone, leave Hades to me and get somewhere safe!" Gajeel had a tick mark and was about to yell at Natsu for ordering him around, but Natsu already interrupted him. "You guys need to take care of the injured before anything happens because once I start fighting him, I don't know how dangerous this is going to get, so get going."

Gajeel huffed and went to get Levy, Gray grabbed Juvia, the Thunder legion took care of Erza, Wendy, Carla, and even Daphne because they wanted her to suffer in prison for what she's done to Natsu. After everyone had gotten out of the way, Natsu was standing in front of Hades with an angry glare on his face. "Alright Hades, as payback for what you've done to me and my friends, I'm gonna make sure you burn as heck." "I like to see you try you little punk!" And with that, the two began their battle.

With his new power, Natsus' speed has increased dramatically that he was able to land 10 lightning punches to Hades before he even had a chance to attack. After recovering from the attacks, Hades fired dark energy blasts from his fingertips. They were fast, but Natsu was able to dodge the blasts with ease. This was making Hades angry, but he continues attacking Natsu with his magic. After dodging more of Hades attacks, Natsu got in close range for a brand new move by igniting his fist with not only fire, but lightning. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS FIRING HAMMER!" The attack connected and Hades was sent flying to the wall and then he collapsed to his knees. "How is this possible?! You shouldn't be this strong at all!" Natsu was walking towards Hades while still powering up. "I'm afraid I'm much stronger than you think. I still haven't used my full power yet."

Lucy and the others were watching in amazement at Natsus' new power defeating Hades. "Wow, Natsu much stronger than before." Laxus then steeped in next to Lucy. "Of course, that's the power of his Lightning Flame mode. With this mode, not only can Natsu use his powers, but my powers as well. Not only that, but his original powers are also amplified, meaning Natsu is unstoppable, but of course it was thanks to me for giving him my power." Lucy sweat dropped at that last comment, but didn't let it bother her as she continues watching Natsu.

Hades stood back up, ready to try and take down the mighty dragon slayer. Alright brat, let's see if you can handle this!" Hades then creates a chain with a grappling hook and hurls it towards Natsus' hands, restricting their movement. "Let's see you use your hands when their tied up from my Chain Magic." Natsu gave off a smirk and used his lightning to help break the chain. "No, not again. No matter. I still have a couple of tricks left to use." And with that, Hades did hand movements, which created one of his most dangerous spells. "I hope you'll enjoy this one. Amaterasu: Bomb Formula!" Three spell seals were then aligned in a pattern above Natsu and as he looked up, Hades puts the palm of his hand in front of Natsu, which caused the seals to make an explosion.

The explosion was big enough that the shockwave reached to everyone in the entire castle. Lucy and the others were starting to worry because that was a powerful attack. Hades then began laughing signaling that he had won the fight. "I TOLD YOU THAT NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME AND NOW YOU ARE DEAD!" Hades continued laughing while Lucy and Happy were starting to form tears while everyone else had a sad look or just looked away with their eyes closed. Hades continued laughing while the smoke was clearing and the next thing he saw turned his face upside down. What he saw was Natsu standing straight and tall and looked like he didn't take any damage at all.

Lucy and everyone started smiling because Natsu is still alive while Hades started getting really angry. "How in the world did you survive that?" Natsu was smiling before answering to Hades. "I used my lightning veil to help shield me from the attack and with my fire power added to the mix, I didn't take any damage at all." Hades had enough of Natsu and decided to end him and his team once and for all. "Very well then. You leave me no choice. I will use the most powerful spell from my arsenal. Brace yourself, for this is Grimorie Heart's most powerful spell of all."

And with that, Hades started gathering energy and while he was doing that, Natsu started walking towards him while powering up. "Hades, for the countless crime that you and your Guild have caused to many people, you are going down!" And Natsu began to start running towards Hades while Hades himself is starting to get worry that he may not make it. "Alright, this is the end for you, you puny brat. NOW TAKE THIS, GRIMOIRE L-," but before he could finish, Natsu was right in front of him ready to unleash a new powerful spell. "Sorry Hades, but it's over for you." Hades then realized he was too late. "URGGGGGG, CURSE YOU NATSU DRAGNEELLLLLLLLLLL!" "EAT THIS, ADVANCED DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu then hit Hades with a wave of fire and lightning and Hades was screaming in pain as he was sent flying in the air before crashing down all the way back down from where he was. Natsu then gave off a smirk saying that he has won the battle and everyone was cheering.

Natsu then walked towards Hades to put handcuffs on him and telling him something. "Hades, you wanna why I won? The reason why is that Rule #1: We agents of FTCIS will never lose to the likes of people like you. And one last thing, you're under arrest." Hades let out a groan knowing that he had been defeated. Even his partner Daphne proved to be useless since all she could do was make machines and wasting time by eating fried squid on a stick.

As Natsu gave Hades to Erza to take to the FTCIS van, Natsu got tackled by Lucy. "Oh Natsu, I'm so glad you're ok." Natsu then gave her his famous toothy grin. "Of course Lucy, I promised you didn't I?" Happy then came flying above them. "You looooooovvvvvvvvveeeee each other." Lucy blushed and was about to pound Happy until Natsu said something that made her so happy. "I sure do Happy, so don't be teasing my girlfriend too much now, you hear?" With that, it made Lucy cry of happiness and this made Natsu go into panic mode. "Lucy, why are you crying? Is it because of me? If so, please punch m-," before he could continue, Lucy kissed him on the lips to silence him. Natsu then melted along with the kiss and everyone who saw this had a smile on their face and a couple of them were whistling and such for them.

After the kiss, Natsu and Lucy rested their foreheads to each other and both had a smile on their faces. "I love you Lucy." "I love you too Natsu." And with that, ends the mission of Grimorie Heart and two agents finally confessed to each other and have now become FTCIS newest couple.

**Well, how was it? Next chapter will be my next to last chapter. Next chapter will be another celebratory chapter and things might go crazy. Other than that, please review and let me know what y'all think. Until next time, later. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. How's it going everyone? Well, I'm sorry to say that this is the next to last chapter, but all side, I'm happy I got to write this story. It's been fun and all and I can't wait to write another one in the future (if I can that is.) Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter of FTCIS. **

_**Time to Celebrate Again!**_

__Once Natsu and the others finished taking care of the remaining members of Grimorie Heart, they got them all loaded up in 30 large police vans because there was a lot of members and two big cars to contain Hades, Daphne, and Hades' lackeys. Once the last van had been sent to the prison site, Natsu finally collapsed from all the work had happened, fortunately, Lucy was next to him, so she caught him in time and had him lie down with his head on her lap. "Natsu, are you ok? What's wrong?" Everyone then noticed that the Dragon Slayer collapsed.

Natsu was then mumbling something that only the three Dragon Slayers could hear and what they heard next made them laugh a little. Confused like the others, Lucy asked the Dragon Slayers. "What's so funny and what did Natsu say?" Gajeel and Laxus continued laughing, so it was Wendy who answered Lucys' question. "Natsu says he's ready to eat and then ready to sleep in your bed because it has your scent on it." Lucy blushed furiously while everyone else started to laugh uncontrollably, even Erza herself. As soon as Natsu woke up a little while later and said hi, he was whacked on the head by Lucy. "Dang Luce, why did you hit me there?!" "That was for saying things that you shouldn't say when there are other people around and you're lucky I love you too much to send you to a hospital." Natsu just laughed it off, which made Lucy laugh as well.

Natsu then was able to stand back up to talk to everyone. "Ok guys, as soon as we finish up here, as soon as we get back to FTCIS headquarters, we're going to party like crazy, so who's with me?!" Everyone then shouted, "AYE" and went to finish up paperwork before heading back. Of course when it came to how to get back, Natsu, Gajeel, and even Laxus, begged everyone to run back to FTCIS instead of taking the train and Wendy only had enough magic power for one troia spell. When Natsu and Gajeel were arguing about who gets it, Laxus sneaked quietly to Wendy and was able to get the spell for himself, making Natsu and Gajeel upset, but not before was knocked unconsciousness by Erza.

On the train ride home, Lucy had a groaning Natsu on her lap while talking to Levy, who had a groaning Gajeel on her lap, while Gray, Laxus and his team were laughing at the two dragon slayers, but not long because Erza and even Juvia glared at them, which caused them to become quiet and for Gray to still be on Juvias' good side, and Wendy was talking to the exceeds while checking on Natsu and Gajeel in case something happened. "So Lulu, now that you and Natsu have confessed to each other, what's next?" Levy asked Lucy, who had blushed a little, but still had a smile on her face. "You know, good question and I wish Natsu was awake so we can talk about it."

Just then, Natsu mumble something and fortunately, Wendy was nearby and heard what he said so she told Lucy what he said. "He said that you're his one and only love and promises you that he will make you the happiest woman in the whole world every day and also says that he's lucky to have you in his life now as his girlfriend and such." Wendy ended that with a smile and Lucy was flushed and was forming happy tears from hearing all that from Natsu. Lucy smiled and kissed his forehead. "You've already made me the happiest woman in the world by loving me. You don't know how much that means to me and how much you mean to me as well." Natsu had a smile on his face before going back to dreamland while Lucy had the biggest and happiest smile on her face and everyone else had a smile too, even Gajeel and Laxus.

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu and Gajeels' eyes were shot open as they stood up and ran out of the train. "Land, oh sweet, nonmoving land, how I miss you so." "You are so pathetic Salamander." "OH YEAH, SAYS THE METAL HEAD WHO COULDN'T HOLD HIS LUNCH AFTER THE FIRST 5 MINUTES." "YOU WANNA FIGHT BRAT, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, THEN BRING IT ON!" "OH IT'S ON AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN, GAJEEL!" Just then, they got slapped on the back of their heads by Erza. "Save the fighting when you guys are at the gym and not here or there'll be heck to pay."

Both dragon slayers were sweating bullets because they didn't want to get hurt by Erza, even though she's not a team leader she can be the scariest woman ever. Everyone then made it to headquarters and the three team leaders headed towards the top floor to finish things with Makarov while everyone else finished their paperwork, got tidy up, and met back with a few more members at the FTCIS Bar. As soon as the team leaders made it back, Cana then shouted to everyone, "OK EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! I PROPSE A TOAST TO THE TOP THREE TEAM OF FTCIS FOR COMPLETING ONE OF IT'S MOST DANGEROUS MISSIONS EVER AND ALSO A TOAST TO FTCIS' NEWEST COUPLE: NATSU AND LUCY! NOW RAISE YOUR GLASSES TO THE BEST MAGIC AGENCY IN THE WORLD!" "CHEERS," everyone then cheered and then the craziness started.

When Mira Jane heard about Natsu and Lucy finally gotten together, she started yelling, "I'm going to be a god mother!" which made Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously while Lisanna was trying to calm down her sister before she fainted, which unfortunately after another minute, she did. What's even crazier was that Makarov (who decided to join everyone because they completed a very dangerous assignment) was also teasing Natsu and Lucy. "I hope to have grandchildren soon alright?" At that moment, Lucy finally lost consciousness and fainted, but Natsu was in time to catch her, even though he was blushing like crazy. "Come on Gramps, we just became a couple and now y'all are talking about kids?! What are you all, our mothers?!" Everyone just laughed and continued their activities.

Lucy woke up 10 minutes later on a couch with Levy next to her. "Levy, what in the world happened? The last thing I remember was the boss talking about kids." "Trust me Lulu, you don't want to remember that, trust me." Lucy nodded and notices her lovable boyfriend wasn't with her. "Um Levy, where did Natsu go?" Levy pointed her finger to the gym and Lucy followed the direction and sighed at what she saw next: Natsu was in a brawl with Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Bickslow, and even Erza. Levy was laughing because it wouldn't be normal if they didn't had a brawl and Lucy joined in on the laughter.

After another hour, the most shocking thing has ever happened in the history of FTCIS: Everyone involved in the brawl ended up in a draw! And because there was no winner, Cana had the pleasure of having everyone joined her in her usual beer drinking contests. The only person who was allowed out was Natsu because he defeated the leader and plus the party was also for him and also Natsu didn't want to drink because he wanted to enjoy his night with Lucy. Lucy was smiling and gave Natsu a kiss on the lips for not being in the contest. "Well, that dragons' out, but you're all still here, so let the contest begin!" Everyone was cheering for the contestants; Juvia encouraging Gray, Levy telling Gajeel not to lose, Mira Jane encouraging Laxus, Evergreen making a threat to Elfman if he loses, Lisanna was encouraging Bickslow, and Jellal (Who decided to visit Erza for accomplishing their recent mission) was encouraging Erza.

After what seem like hours, the drinking contest was over and in a surprising twist, Erza won the contest after drinking 30 beers while the drinking queen, Cana, only drank 29….that was extremely close there, but crazy. Everyone else drank at least 10 or so beers and what happened next would make this day the craziest day ever. The guys and Erza were drunk and was acting crazy. Gray walked funny towards Juvia, while she was a little nervous about this. "Hey Juvia, how bout we go home and continue the party there." Juvia just splashed with water, strong enough to make him unconscious and decided to bring him home. "Hey, we'll be heading out, so see y'all later." After that, Gajeel was starting to be all lovey dovey on Levy (which is something he hardly ever does) and was about to get crazier until Levy used her solid script magic to make iron and slammed it down onto Gajeel, knocking him out unconscious. "Hey Lily, could you come and help me with Gajeel?" "Sure, I'll be right there." Lily came after transforming to his taller self and picked up Gajeel. "Hey Lulu, we'll talk later ok?" Lucy nodded and said her byes to Levy while Natsu and Happy were making fun of Gajeel.

Just then, a shriek was heard in the entire building. Jellal was being taken by a drunken Erza. "Come on honey; let's enjoy the party back home." Jellal was panicking and trying to reason with Erza. "Now dear, calm down and try to think this thr-!" But he couldn't finish because Erza just hightailed it out of there with Jellal on her shoulder screaming for help, but no one came to his rescue because they didn't want to deal with Erza. After that, Evergreen turned Elfman to stone, Mira Jane and Lisanna took their boyfriends home, and Cana just slept on a bar table until Kinana took her and drove her home.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all walking to Lucys' house after a great party. "Hey Natsu?" "What's up Luce, something wrong?" "No, everything alright, I just wanted to say thank you." "For what?" "For letting me be on your team, for protecting me, for being a great friend to me, and for loving me." "Well Luce, what can I say? You are the most important person to me and I love you Luce. And I promise you I will make you the happiest woman in the world." Lucy just hugged Natsu and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Natsu and I love you too." "Anytime, besides you have to remember Rule: 0!" "There's a 0 in your rulebook?" "Yep, and it states that I, Natsu Dragneel, will never stop making you, Lucy Heartfillia, the best and greatest woman in the world." Lucy let out a giggle and continued hugging Natsu. "That is so cheesy, but thank you Natsu."

Once they made it to Lucys' house, as soon as she opened the door, Natsu and Happy ran in their until they made it to the bedroom, jumped onto the bed, and was starting to fall asleep until Lucy came in with a tick on her head. "What do you guys think you're doing?!" "Come on Lucy, we're tired and we loved sleeping on your bed. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu and Happy were pleading with the sad puppy eye look. Lucy finally gave in to their attempt. "Alright, I'll let you off since of what happened today." Lucy then went to change her clothes and told Natsu to change as well since he had a spare change of clothes after coming over to Lucys' house more often after their first date.

After Lucy got changed, she saw Natsu and Happy asleep and had a smile on her face. "My two favorite people in the whole wide world. I wonder what the future holds in stores for us." Lucy then got under the covers and Natsu then put his arm over her waist and whisper something to her ear. "Whatever the future is, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be the happiest man in the world." Lucy turned over and faced Natsu. "And I know I'll always be the happiest woman in the world as long as I'm with you. I love you Natsu Dragneel." "And I love you Lucy Heartfillia. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning." And with that, the two lovers and exceed sleep in comfort and peace, waiting to see how their future together will be for them.

**Whooooo Nelly that was a lot of work to do. Well, the next chapter will be the last chapter to this story. The last chapter will be an epilogue chapter and it may or may not be as silly as this chapter. Well, until then, see you all then and please review and tell me what you think of my story. Later. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and NCIS. Well, y'all, this is it. This here is the last chapter to FTCIS. I'm sad that this story is now over, but I had fun writing this story and I hoped you all enjoyed this story yourselves. This last chapter will take place 20 years later and all of the children are agents. Well, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of FTCIS. **

_**The Future**_

__It was a nice and sunny day in the lovely city known only as Magnolia. The birds chirping, kids are playing outside, people are enjoying the circus, and everyone else was going on with their daily lives. Yes it was such a peaceful day that everyone was wishing that this day can last forever…unfortunately, they thought too soon.

"RYU, SILVER, AND TETSU! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE SO I CAN POUND YOU GUYS SO HARD, YOU'LL BE SENT FLYING TO THE MOON!" Three boys, all at the age of 17, were running for their lives by an 18 year old woman who is now the angriest woman in the entire planet. "BUT REBECCA, SILVER WAS TALKING BAD ABOUT ME AND TETSU WAS ANNOYING ME," said a boy named Ryu that has spiky blond hair and had a scarf around his neck. "DID NOT AND YOU WERE THE ONE TALKING BAD ABOUT MY MAGIC AND MADE ME DROP MY SNOWCONE," said Silver, who has spiky, dark blue hair and is half naked. "IT WAS THEIR FAULT AND I WAS ONLY THERE AT A BAD TIMING," said the last boy, Tetsu, who has long black hair in a ponytail, wore glasses, and had only a few metal piercings around his face.

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT WAS, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR SMASHING MY FAVORITE PECAN PIE," said the woman named Rebecca, who has long, light blue hair, wore a bit of armor, and had two swords in her hands, poised to strike. The reason why this is happening is because they broke a rule that shouldn't ever be broken. Rule 50: DON'T EVER MESS WITH REBECCA SCARLETS' PECAN PIE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! As they were running, Ryus' phone rang and he recognized the number, so he answered it. "What's up sis, do you need something?" "Ryu, I thought you remember, Mom and Dad are on their way back from their mission and we're supposed to have the bar ready for their anniversary or do you prefer to get maimed by Rebecca?" Said Ryus' sister, Nashi, whose only a year older than him, has long pink hair, has her mothers' personality, but her fathers' appetite.

At that moment, Ryu stopped running and stood still, which caused the other runners to crash into him. "Why did you stop running, lame brain?" "Shut it Popsicle and we need to get back or we're going to get an earful from my sister." As soon as the three men stood up and was ready to go, they all got hit on the head hard by Rebecca, who continued sending glares to the boys. The four then made their way back to FTCIS headquarters to prepare a special anniversary for two agents.

It's been 20 years since the defeat of the Grimorie Heart Guild and many things have changed since then. Natsu and Lucy got married a little more than a year after the event and the marriage took place on the day that Lucy joined Natsus' team. Since then, they had two kids: Nashi and Ryu. While Nashi may be mostly like her mother, she can use Fire Dragon Slayer magic like Natsu. And Ryu was an exact copy of Natsu and by that, I mean destructive, fight first and ask questions later, and was as goofy as Natsu. The only difference was that Ryu can use Celestial magic like Lucy and only has three of Lucys' Golden Gate Keys with him: Scorpio, Gemini, and Sagittarius.

Gray and Juvia also got married, but a little later than Natsu and Lucy. Since then, they also had two kids: Silver and Alexi. Silver can use water magic like his mother, only he's more like Gray, which means cool headed, likes a challenge, and again, has a stripping problem. Alexi is also 17 years old, but a little younger than Ryu. She has long hair like her mother's, but the color was black and she also had her mother's eyes. She can use Ice Make magic like her father, but the most craziest thing about her… is that she has her mothers' 'lovesick' problem and what's even crazier….. SHE'S IN LOVE WITH RYU! She's been in love with him for a few years, but is shy to him while he is himself and even gave her a nickname: Lexi.

When Natsu and Gray heard about this, at first things went crazy and they had to go to an area where nobody was around and fought each other about it, but then their wives came into the picture, handled their husbands and made them approve of this, and they talked to Alexi about telling Ryu about this when the time was right. However, Alexi hasn't told Ryu yet and is hoping to soon.

Erza and Jellal married earlier than Natsu and Lucy and only had one child. Rebecca is exactly like her mother, only she has cravings for pie instead of cake, but it didn't bother Erza one bit. She can use both of her parents' magic and she replaces Erza as the new 'scariest woman in FTCIS and possibly, the world!' She can be sweet like her father sometimes, but most of the time, she's like her mother and that even scares her father a bit.

Gajeel and Levy got married around the same time as Gray and Juvia and only had a son. Tetsu is smart like Levy, but can nuts like his father at times. He can use Iron Dragon Slayer magic like Gajeel and is a bookworm like Levy.

Laxus married Mira Jane got married 6 months after the event and had a boy named Zach. He's the same age as Rebecca, can use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic like his father, but can be scary as his mother from time to time and what's nuts, is that he scares both of his parents sometimes. And what's even crazier, HE'S IN LOVE WITH REBECCA AND REBECCA FEELS THE SAME FOR ZACH! Laxus also became the new head of FTCIS after Makarov passed away 10 years ago due to illness.

Couples such as Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Bickslow, and Wendy and Romeo, all got married and each had one to two kids of their own. Happy and Carla also got married and had an exceed child named Hope, whose light blue colored, has Happys' eyes, both of his parents personalities, and is Ryus' partner. Everyone else was pretty much the same, but FTCIS became crazier now that the kids were around.

Ryu and the others made it back to the bar and the second they walked in, Ryu got kicked on the head by his sister and her kick sent him back in the elevator and it went back to the first floor. Nashi has been spending time with Rebecca and she may have picked up a habit or two from her. Everyone then looked at Nashi as if she was crazy. "What, he was wasting time and plus, he should be back in 3…2….1…" Ryu came storming back to the bar with a very angry face. "HEY NASHI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR HUH? I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE NEEDED TO GET BACK TO WORK!" Nashi turned around with an hmph and her back in front of him. "It was your fault for messing with Rebecca's' pie and took too long to accept your punishment." "Well that was because it was those two bozos fault."

Nashi and Ryu fault while everyone just sighed and got to work while Alexi was behind a pillar staring at Ryu with heart shaped eyes and was in her fantasy land until her brother brought her back to reality. "So Alexi, when are you going to tell him?" Alexi was worried about that. "I don't know, maybe after the party, but I'm afraid of what will happen. What if he doesn't love me back?" Silver smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her look at him. "Don't worry. Something tells me things will go well tonight, so turn that frown upside down and help me with the sculptures." Alexi then grew a smile, nodded, hugged her brother, and then proceeded to help him with making sculptures.

After a couple of hours of decorating, fights, poundings, snacks, and many laughs, everything was set and ready to go and all the other members of FTCIS began to gather at the bar. Ryu and the others got themselves tidied up and were all wearing suits and dresses and were now waiting for the expected couple to arrive. Ryu was talking to Hope when he saw Alexi walking towards him and he started blushing because what Alexi didn't know, was that Ryu was also having the same feelings for Alexi for a few years himself, but was nervous as Alexi about it. He was dense at first, but finally figured out his feelings.

As Alexi stopped next to Ryu, Ryu broke the silence. "Hey Lexi, you look beautiful today." Alexi is wearing a long black dress that is also sparkling like diamonds. She also has her hair down, wearing light make up, and is wearing snowflake earrings and necklace that she made. Alexi was smiling and blushing at Ryus' comment and calling her by her favorite nickname. "Oh, uh, uh, uh, thank you Ryu and you look handsome yourself." Ryu was wearing a red blazer, khaki pants, brown shoes, and was wearing a scarf that his mother had made for him. "Thanks Lexi, so what's up, is everything ok?"

Alexi turned her head because she was nervous to talk to him. "Um, listen, when the party's over, I need to talk to you about something." Shocked at first, but replaced it with a smile. "Sure thing because I got something to tell you too." Ryu walked towards the entrance leaving a flushed Alexi, who's also having steam coming out of her head. After a few minutes, Nashi could hear her parents coming and told everyone to get into their places and to turn off the lights.

**(30 minutes ago) **

Natsu was waiting in his living in his black suit, red dress shirt, black shoes, silver watch, and his precious scarf, for his wife to come down, so they can head out for their anniversary. Natsu had grown up a bit in the last 20 years. He's gotten bulkier, his hair is a little longer, but still spiky as ever, and the shocking thing was… HE'S MORE MATURE THAN EVER, but was still his goofy self. He and Lucy have been married for 19 years and those two have been the most silliest, lovable, and craziest couple ever. "Luce, are you ready yet, we don't want to be late." "I'm just now finishing up the last touches, so I'll be down in a second." Lucy has also grown a little herself. Her hair is longer, she has also gained a little muscle, and she's become one of the best agents in the entire agency, thanks to her husband. After another minute, Lucy came down and Natsu was doing his best to resist having a nosebleed. Lucy was wearing a long, strapless pink dress and it was showing a bit of cleavage. Lucy also wore light make up, diamond heart earrings and necklace, and was wearing her wedding ring. It was a gold band ring with stars on it and a magic diamond on it and this diamond produced a pink flame inside it.

Natsu snapped back into reality and stepped forward to Lucy. "Wow Luce, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Lucy giggled and rewarded Natsu with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Natsu and you look very handsome yourself." Natsu gave her toothy grin and held up his arm for Lucy. "Shall we go then, Mrs. Dragneel?" Lucy looped her arm through Natsus' and smiled at him. "Let's go, Mr. Dragneel." And with that, the couple headed towards headquarters for what Lucy thought was some kind of special dance and Natsu wanted to take her there for their anniversary and she was alright with it. What's better is that there new home, which is a two story house and also very long with 5 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 living rooms, 5 bathrooms, and a garden at the back for Nashi and Lucy to plant while the boys train and such, is only a ten minute walk. "So Natsu, what's the occasion for this dance?" Natsu just gave her his grin and told her, "It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait just a tiny bit longer." Lucy pouted, but replaced it with a smile and just hugged Natsu while walking towards the building.

**(Present Time)**

Once they made it inside, they made their way towards the bar and that's when Lucy noticed the place is pitched black in there. "Um Natsu, I thought you said there was a dance tonight, so why's the place dark?" "Probably the kids are messing around in there, so let me just get the lights."

As soon as Natsu turned on the lights, everyone jumped out shouting, "SURPRISE!" This scared Lucy, but she replaced it with joy as she realized that Natsu was actually making this her anniversary present. Lucy had her hands on her mouth and was starting to tear up as her two kids came up and hugged her and she hugged them back. "Happy Anniversary Mom," said both Nashi and Ryu. Lucy kissed both f their foreheads and turned to Natsu. "You planned all this for me?" Natsu stepped towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "Well hey, it's the day that you came into my life and also the day you agreed to be my wife, so what can I say?" Lucy hugged back and let the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you Natsu so much. You've made me the happiest woman in the world." "And I love you too and you've made me the happiest man in the world." The two then shared a kiss and everybody was hooting and hollering for the married couple.

After a few minutes, everyone was partying: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and Elfman were wrestling, Lucy, Nashi and the other women were chatting, dancing, and singing, Cana continued challenging everyone to a beer contest, and Macao, Wakaba, and a few other elders were reminiscing the good times. Elsewhere, on a balcony, this was made a few years ago because it was a nice change of scenery, stood two people, who were ready to tell each other their feelings. "So listen Lexi, I have something to s-." "Ryu, I need to say something first, please." Ryu just nodded and let Alexi speak.

"I want to say first off, you've been my best friend for a while, even though our fathers love to fight with each other. I've always admired your strength, kindness, personality, and you just continue to be one of the best agents I've seen. What I'm trying to say is that you make me happy Ryu because of the time we spent together on and off duty. And I want to say, even though I don't know what your feelings are for me, I just want to say I-." But Alexi was cut off when Ryu stepped forward and kissed her. Alexi was shocked at first, but melted along the kiss.

After another minute, they broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other's and had smiles on their faces. "Lexi, I was gonna to tell you I love you." Alexi was a little shocked at first, but then had the biggest smile on her face as she jumped onto Ryus' arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Ryu and thank you so much for returning my feelings for you." "Well what can I say, you're the most beautiful, fun filling, amazing woman I've ever seen." "Do you mean that Ryu." "Always have and always will." The two then kissed again, only it was more passionate as they are now happy to know that they love each other.

Elsewhere, Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi were watching the display from the counter and while Lucy and Nashi were so happy, Natsu was at first concerned, but decided to let it go and let his son be happy. Natsu then returned his attention to his wife. "Happy Anniversary Lucy." And Natsu had her in a hug while Lucy returned the hug and stared at Natsu with the brightest smile on her face. "Happy Anniversary Natsu and thank you for giving me the best life I could ever have." "Well hey Luce, we're not done yet because our future is going to continue bringing us a great time for our lives and I'm so happy to have you, Nashi, and Ryu in my life. I love you Lucy and thank you for being with me." "I love you too Natsu and I can't wait to see what else our future has in store for us." The two share a kiss and they, along with their children and their friends, are ready for what the future has in store for them.

**Well, that's that. I had a great time and this was my best chapter ever. I want to say thank you all for reading this story and I can't wait to write another one, but it might be a while because of college and such, but I will see how things goes. One last time, please review and tell me what you think about this story. Until next time, see you later. **


End file.
